The Love of a Lifetime
by SerenaLively10151999
Summary: Serena and Nate are destined for each other. There kind of love doesn't come around all of the time. They are soul mates. They have a love that comes once in a lifetime but not without plenty of problems. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Serena, we need to talk," Nate said seriously with a nervous look on his face.

"I have to tell you something, too," Serena said somewhat happily but also with a nervous expression.

They sat on the couch in the Archibald living room. "I uh think we should take a break," he stuttered slightly, knowing what was going to happen when he said this.

Serena's world crumbled and her bottom lip trembled, "Why? Did I do something wrong?" A tear rolled down her tan cheek as he shook his head no.

"Serena, it's not you, it's," he was cut off by Serena's commanding voice.

She fumed, "Don't you dare. Do not even think about using that line on me. We've been together since we were fifteen and we are now twenty. Five years, Nate. That's all you can say to me? I thought I was going to marry you! I spent five years of my life with you and you are going to use some cliché that you would use on a girlfriend of a week. Not someone that you spent half of a decade with!" Tears were rolling down her face and there was no way she could stop them.

"Serena, I don't want to break up with you. I just want to take a break. I need some time for myself," he said without looking at her gorgeous blue eyes because he knew he would break if he looked at them.

"You can't even look at me now? Am I that revolting?" she questioned between a sob.

Her tears stopped suddenly and the look of sadness was replaced with a stone cold mask, "Okay, if you want to break up that's fine but if you do, you will never see me again." He looked confused.

She continued, "It won't be a break. It will be over. For good. Do you understand?"

He said, "What do you mean I'll never see you again?"

She replied with no emotion, "I'll leave the Upper East Side."

He still looked confused, "Where would you go? The Upper West Side? SoHo?"

She laughed. It was now cold and calculating instead of the warm chuckle it used to be, "I meant New York. I'll leave the state."

Nate's eyes bulged out of his head, "What? You can't leave New York; it's your home."

Serena replied, "If you really cared you wouldn't have broken up with me. Now that I'm not your girlfriend, I am none of your concern. It's not like you care anymore."

He shook his head, "Serena, how can you think I don't care? I've loved you since I was fifteen."

She mimicked his motion with a shake of her head, "Since when is 'love' in the past tense? You know what Nate, this is great. No, this is freaking fantastic! Maybe little Jenny Humphrey still wants you! Why don't you give her a call!"

She stormed away feeling nothing but rage. Nate caught her by the arm in the foyer, "What did you have to tell me? You said when you first got here that you wanted to talk to me about something."

She rolled her eyes, "I guess I will just do it alone."

She yanked her arm from his grasp and hailed a cab. He watched her leave and realized it was the biggest mistake he ever made. She headed to the Waldorf Penthouse, which was currently her 'dorm' while attending Columbia. She ran up to Blair's room with tears streaming out of her eyes. Blair heard the sobbing of her best friend and opened the door of her room just as Serena reached the door.

"He broke up with me! It's over!" Serena sobbed into her best friend's shoulder while she embraced her.

"What in the world are you talking about? Nate adores you," Blair said to Serena.

She replied in a barely coherent voice, "He said he thinks we should take a break. He even used the line 'It's not you, it's me.' I can't believe it is over, B. I thought I was going to marry him and then he just dumps me like we dated for a week. It's been five years, Blair! Five! I can't stay here. I need to leave."

Blair's eyes widened but she knew her best friend was in pain. Serena never cried over a guy and she has been dating since she was eleven, for crying out loud! Even then, when everything seemed like the end of the world, she used to say with her head held high, "I don't need him. I'm Serena van der Woodsen. I don't need anyone except you guys." She was referring to her best friends, Blair, Nate, and Chuck.

"I'll help you, S. Where do you want to go?" Blair questioned.

"Anywhere. How about LA?" Serena replied.

"I can go with you. It's summer. We can go there instead of the Hamptons," Blair offered.

"You know you are the best friend a girl could ask for, right?" Serena smiled slightly. Blair nodded. It made Serena laugh a little bit.

"Why don't you go to your room and pack your things. I'll charter a plane because I have a feeling I am going to have a very drunk Serena on my hands," Blair suggested and Serena rolled her eyes. They left at midnight, bags packed and their goodbyes said to everyone but Nate. Blair called Chuck and told him that she loved him and that she would tell him where they were going when she could.

Later that night, back in the Upper East Side, Nate stopped by the Waldorf's to talk to Serena. "Dorota, is Serena here?" he questioned the housekeeper.

She responded with a confused look, "Miss Serena didn't tell you? Her and Miss Blair go on vacation."

He was out of words. He didn't know how to respond because he knew that when Blair returned, she would be alone. She wouldn't be with her blonde, lively, best friend and the love of his life. Serena wouldn't come back to the Upper East Side or him. He lost her. He went up to her room and sat on her bed. There was a letter for him written in her perfect handwriting. She knew him too well. He scoffed at the greeting. She never called him by his full name. Ever. Not even during an argument.

Dear Nathaniel,

By the time you get this, I will be halfway to my destination so don't bother asking where I am because no one knows. Not even Chuck. I know you will eventually find out where Blair and I are but it would be a waste of time to come. I told you what would happen if you ended us. I can't be just your friend. I've never been able to be just your friend. You've known that for a long time. I will never forgive you for doing this to me, for treating me like this. I loved you more than anything in the world, more than life itself, actually and you just dumped me like I was nothing. I hope we can be friends one day, but as of right now, I despise you Nathaniel Archibald.

Goodbye, Serena

A steady stream of tears was flowing down his face. She was really gone with no intentions of returning. He did this to her. He pushed her away and made her leave her friends, family, and home. He would never forgive himself for it either. He put the letter in his jacket pocket. He went into the bathroom and grabbed a tissue from the sink and wiped his eyes. As he threw the tissue away, he saw it; a pregnancy test with a little plus sign. That was what she had to tell him before he broke her heart. Her words were swirling in his brain, 'I guess I'll just do it alone.' She was going to try and raise their child alone. He ran out of the penthouse and went to the Palace to see Chuck.

Chuck was not that pleased to see him, "Seriously, Nathaniel? Even I am not that much of an asshole. This will probably be the one and only time you will ever hear me say this but why the hell have you not proposed yet? It's been five years. How many people have assumed that you two were married already? I don't think Einstein could count that high for Christ's sake."

Nate still couldn't process anything except Serena's words that were echoing in his mind. "Serena's pregnant, Chuck," he said to his friend.

Chuck turned and looked at him with his eyebrows raised, "So that's why you broke up with her? What the hell is wrong with you? I'm Chuck Bass and I wouldn't even abandon the woman carrying my child. So that has got to say something."

Nate shook his head, "She didn't tell me. I went to Blair's a while after she left and went up to her room but she wasn't there which you knew, of course, and read the letter she left me. I went to throw something away in her bathroom and the test was in the trash can with the little plus sign staring right at me. She was going to tell me but I broke up with her first and then she stormed out and ran away with Blair."

Chuck just shook his head, "What possessed you to break up with her anyway? If you really wanted a break you would've done so years ago, but you didn't so why now?"

Nate just shrugged, "It all just hit me. I realized that I had only one serious relationship in my entire life and I was twenty so I just reacted without thinking. I guess I just wanted to go out and have fun and not worry about a girl hitting on me because Serena could find out. Now, it's ruined."

Chuck said, "You know that Serena would've probably laughed in the girl's face if she tried to hit on you but maybe you can fix your problem."

"No, you didn't read the letter she wrote me. She hates me. She told me very clearly that I wouldn't see her again and I figured she was being dramatic but she wasn't and now she's gone. She said she would never forgive me for doing this to her," he replied.

"Nate, Serena may be dramatic but she almost always sticks to what she says. You of all people should know that. You know everything about her," Chuck said to his heartbroken best friend. Chuck added, "But, another thing about Serena is that she always comes back whether it's for revenge or a birthday, she always comes back."

Nate nodded thankfully at his friend and went over to get the decanter of scotch. He poured a glass for Chuck and took the bottle for himself. He needed to be drunk to ease the pain of losing Serena even if it was his fault entirely. He drank until he passed out on the floor. Chuck dragged him to the guest room and put his depressed friend on the mattress. On his stomach, of course, just in case he got sick, he wouldn't choke to death. He was sad for his best friends. Even Chuck, the womanizer who didn't believe in love, knew that Serena and Nate were in love, a concept he didn't believe in until he saw the way the way they looked at each other. You could see it before they were even together. As friends, people thought they were a couple. They were always in sync. If Serena shifted in her seat, Nate would follow. They didn't even realize they did it. It was just how they were.

Serena and Blair's plane just touched down in LA and they were exhausted. They got in the limo that was waiting for them and Blair noticed that Serena hadn't drunk anything on the long plane ride besides sparkling apple juice and about three milkshakes with everything but the kitchen sink mixed into them.

"Serena, why didn't you drink on the plane ride? Whenever you fight with Nate, we go to a bar and drink," Blair questioned inquisitively.

Serena looked around nervously and twisted her birthstone ring, something she does when she's anxious or nervous. The ring that she wears is beautiful. Nate bought it for Serena. She was born in July so it is a gorgeous heart-shaped, red ruby in the center, the band full of diamonds. It is breath-taking. Underneath the band, is an infinity sign etched in the white gold of the ring. It leaves an imprint in her skin when she takes it off although she never does. She only takes it off to be cleaned.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Blair asks once again. Then she realizes that her friend has had a 'cold' that only seems to appear in the morning and has been craving ice cream with strange toppings and is also quite moody sometimes. "You're pregnant!" Serena's eyes widen and she starts to cry.

"That's what I was going to tell Nate today but I didn't get the chance," she cried as Blair hugged her, "What am I going to do?"

"Sweetie, I think we have to call Nate even though he doesn't deserve it," Blair said to Serena in a motherly voice.

"I can't talk to him, B! I can't think about him without crying my eyes out!" Serena said while sobbing.

"Serena, this is his baby, too. You have to at least tell him," Blair said firmly.

"Can you, please? I can't even think about it," Serena begged.

"Only because you're my best friend and I love you," Blair smiled as they checked into the Montage, the hotel they were staying at. They walked into their suite and sat on the bed.

"Thanks, B. I am going to go sit in the jacuzzi while you call him. It's been a long day," Serena said as she walked into the master bathroom and shut the door.

Blair dialed Nate's number furiously and pressed the phone to her ear. He answered the phone.

Drowsily he said, "Hello?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?! I have never met someone so insensitive and straight out mean in my entire life! Serena has worshipped the ground you walked on for five years and then you just drop her like a used napkin! I cannot even describe the level of sickness and disappointment I feel towards you and not to even mention the anger along with it! By the way, do you know she's pregnant?" Blair screamed and shouted through the phone.

"Yeah, I know," Nate replied.

"So you knew she was pregnant and you still dumped her? You make me sick, Nate! I'm guessing you didn't know that Serena has been crying for the entire flight here? I am surprised she isn't dehydrated from all of the tears pouring out of her system!" Blair continued to yell.

"If I knew where she was I would be on a god damn plane right now! You of all people should know that, Blair! I would never make her raise our child on her own!" Nate hollered right back.

"Well, if you wouldn't have broken up with her then she would've have told you and we wouldn't be in this situation, Nate. There is no way you can victimize yourself in this situation. This is your fault. You broke her heart and then you expected her to tell you? I wouldn't have even told you now. You're lucky it was up to Serena and not me because I wouldn't have told you at all. You're despicable but for some unknown reason, Serena thought you were worthy of knowing. But you obviously already do so goodbye," Blair said angrily but she wasn't screaming anymore.

"Tell Serena I want to talk to her and that I-I love her," Nate stuttered.

"Are your freaking insane?! Do you honestly think that I would tell her that after what you did to her? That would upset her even more!" Blair shouted once more.

"But I do love her, Blair. Both you and I know that. But you can think what you want. Goodnight, Blair. Please tell her what I said but I understand if you don't," Nate said to his angry and very loud friend.

"Whatever, Nate," she said as she hung up the phone.

Nate sat there on the guest bed in Chuck's suite and thought about all of the mistakes he made in that one day.

Chuck came in the room and asked, "What's all of the shouting about?"

"That was Blair. She told me about Serena and a whole lot about me," Nate responded.

"Did you find out where they were?" Chuck questioned.

"About that… Can you get your PI to trace the location of her phone? I need to talk to her Chuck," Nate pleaded with his friend.

"Fine, but if either of them asks you hired your own PI and left me out of it. We can take the Bass Industries jet. It's much quicker than either waiting for a plane or chartering one," Chuck stated while taking his phone out of his pocket.

Nate couldn't sleep that night and neither could Serena, both tossing and turning all night. Chuck woke up with a message from his PI on his phone simply saying: The Montage, LA. He went out to the living room to see Nate sitting on the sofa with a tumbler of scotch in his hand.

"They are at the Montage, no surprise there, in Los Angeles. Go pack. I'll call Arthur. He will drive you to your house and wait for you there. Be quick, Nathaniel," Chuck told his now smiling friend. Nate was beaming. He was going to see Serena today. He went and packed and they were on their way to the Bass jet in no time.

Back in LA, due to the time difference, Blair and Serena were eating lunch in their room. Well, Blair was eating lunch. Serena was eating a huge bowl of ice cream with every topping imaginable.

"Be right back," Serena said as she walked into the bathroom. A minute later she screamed for Blair. Blair ran into the bathroom to see Serena covered in blood. She helped her out of the bathroom while she was screaming in pain and called an ambulance. They were there in record time with Blair holding Serena's hand in the ambulance, both with tears on their faces. They arrived at the hospital speedily and Serena was taken away from Blair. Nate was calling Blair from outside of the hotel they were staying at and she answered in tears.

"Nate, you have to get to LA," she sobbed, "There's something wrong with Serena. I'm at the hospital now. Please get here."

"I'm in Los Angeles, Blair, and what hospital? I'm on my way," he said while running back to the car with Chuck in tow.

"UCLA Medical Center," she said quickly and then she hung up.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked a frantic Nate.

"It's Serena. Something's wrong," Nate said after shouting the location at their driver.

Chuck didn't ask any more questions. That was all he needed to hear to understand Nate's hysterical state. They arrived at the hospital very hastily. Nate practically sprinted through the halls of the hospital to find Blair. He couldn't find her so he called her. She was in the fourth floor waiting room. Chuck and he took the elevator to the fourth floor to find a crying Blair.

"Do they know what's wrong? Where is she?" he asked in a panicky voice.

"They didn't tell me anything yet because I'm not family and believe me, I have tried everything I could," she said, irritated.

"Excuse me? Are you here for Serena van der Woodsen?" the nurse asked. All three of them nodded in response. "Follow me."

They all walked quickly, following the nurse to Serena's room. They got there and Serena was hysterically crying in her hospital bed. Nate ran up to her side.

"What's wrong, Serena? What happened?" Nate asked worriedly.

The doctor started speaking and caught all of their attention. She informed them, "She miscarried. It usually happens from stress this early in the pregnancy. It could have very well happened from something else but with someone your age it is common. The mothers tend to get very nervous and stress themselves out about the situation at hand and this occurs. I'm very sorry for your loss, Miss Van Der Woodsen."

The doctor left and they all turned back to Serena; all with tears in their eyes. Nate was crying. In the few hours he had known about the baby, he already seemed so attached to he or she.

"Blair and I will leave you two to talk," Chuck said and the two walked out of the room.

Nate and Serena look at each other and the pain in each other's eyes.

"I am so sorry, Serena. I didn't even think through what I was doing. I never wanted to hurt you. It was never what I wanted to do. I just-I don't know what I was thinking. Can you forgive me?" Nate begged.

"I don't care what you did. I just need you right now. Please," she cried.

He walked right over to her bed and pulled her into a hug, both of them crying into each other's embrace. She moved over to let him in the bed with her. He put his arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and they both fell asleep. Chuck and Blair came in shortly after they fell asleep and sat in the two chairs in the room.

"How can their relationship survive anything? I just don't get it. They don't even try to make it work. It just does," Blair said to Chuck while watching the couple who hours ago were broken up. It sure didn't seem that way now.

"I am going to sound like some type of romance novel right now but they are just meant to be. It is just how they are. They can be screaming at each other one minute and in bed the next. That is just how their relationship works but it doesn't mean that it is any stronger than ours," Chuck leaned over and kissed Blair. Blair smiled and rested her head on Chuck's shoulder and they fell asleep also.

The next morning, Nate woke up to a whimpering Serena.

"Please, stop. Don't take him away from us, please," she cried in her sleep.

"Babe, wake up," he rubbed her arm soothingly.

She jolted out of her sleep, her face moist with tears and her heart beating out of her chest.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Nate asked, concerned. Serena shook her head, no, and buried her head in his chest, crying. He put his arms around her and saw Chuck and Blair waking up in the two chairs.

Blair heard Serena's whimpering and woke up. She rose from her chair and came over to the bed, "Is she okay? What happened?"

"I think she had a nightmare," he whispered to the concerned brunette, "You two should go to the hotel and get showered and dressed. I will bring S to the hotel after they bring her discharge papers." Chuck and Blair nodded and they both hugged Serena, murmuring apologies again. They both walked to the car waiting outside and went back to the hotel.

"Serena doesn't deserve this. No one does," Blair said sadly.

"It isn't Serena's fault. It isn't anyone's fault Blair. This kind of stuff just happens," Chuck walked over and hugged an upset Blair.

Nate was signing Serena's discharge papers as she was getting dressed. Nate called a car to pick them up and saw Serena looking at something in her hands.

"Hey, what's that?" Nate questioned curiously.

Serena had a sad smile on her face, "This was what I was going to give you to tell you that I was pregnant."

He took the small piece of material out of her hands and spread it out. It was a pale green onesie that said 'Hi, Daddy!'

"We were having a boy?" Nate asked with tears threatening to spill. Serena simply nodded.

"How far along were you?" Nate asked while still holding the onesie.

"About twelve weeks. I didn't even realize it until I looked at the calendar and noticed I was late. About two months late. I was just so busy it didn't even come to mind. When I came to your house, I just got back from the doctors and they told me I was about twelve weeks along and it was a boy," she smiled sadly.

"Serena, I am so sorry. I just panicked because I realized I had really only been serious with one woman for my whole life and it just frightened me, I guess," he continued to ramble but Serena cut him off.

"I don't care anymore. You're here now, when I needed you and that's what matters. It shows me that you still care," Serena said lovingly.

"I never stopped caring, Serena. I couldn't even if I wanted to," he said convincingly. They walked out and got in the car.

"Blair just texted me. She wants to know if we want to go to lunch at Urasawa. It's a sushi restaurant on Rodeo Drive. It has excellent reviews she says," Serena said with a small smile on her face. She just doesn't want to be treated like she is broken. She wants to be treated normally, like nothing happened in the last twenty-four hours even though they were the most painful twenty-four hours in her life.

"Sure, sounds great," Nate says, smiling at Serena. He just wants to make her happy.

They drove back to the hotel with a conversation flowing about what they could do on this vacation. LA was a beautiful place so why not enjoy it? They reached the hotel and went up to the suite Blair and Serena rented.

"So, about Urasawa…" Serena said.

"What about it?" Blair questions.

"I was more in the mood for French…in Paris." Serena stated.

"Paris? I'm in!" Blair exclaimed excitedly and hugged the smiling blonde. The two turned around to see the two guys repacking the things Chuck unpacked for them. The girls smirked at each other.

"I think we should go back to New York first. Neither of us have enough clothes for a summer in Paris!" Blair said ecstatically. Serena nodded eagerly in agreement. Chuck and Nate sigh but agree. Chuck calls the airport and charters a plane for a flight to Manhattan. Serena and Blair never got the chance to unpack so they just called the concierge to retrieve their bags and load their bags into the limo. They arrived at the airport fairly quick and were on their way to the Upper East Side. Before they knew it, they were home, at the van der Woodsen Penthouse.

"Serena, um does Lily know about what happened? Did you talk to her?" Nate asked a sleep Serena.

"No, I will tell after we get back from Paris," she mumbled in her sleep. Nate carried Serena up to her room as did Chuck for Blair. They were exhausted. They climbed into bed with their girlfriends and fall asleep instantly. Once again, Nate is awoken from Serena's whimpering.

"Please, don't take him! Chace! Please, stop!" she cried and screamed.

"Serena! Wake up!" he whispered urgently. She shot up out of her sleep.

Nate rubbed her back comfortingly and asked, "Babe, what are your nightmares about and who's Chace?

Serena, who was breathing heavily, could barely talk through her heart wrenching sobs. Nate picked her up and brought her out into the kitchen and heated her some milk with honey and cinnamon. She calmed down and sat at the dining room table with her milk.

"I'm sorry I keep waking you up every night," she apologized.

"Please, don't be sorry. You have no control over it. What is going on in those nightmares, babe? I hate seeing you in pain," he said with understanding and comfort.

"I keep dreaming about him. What he would've looked like; what color eyes he would've had. Then, he just disappears. He is just gone," she says with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Who's Chace?" Nate questions.

"That was the name I was considering…for him," she replies with a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"Chace," Nate says with a smile, "I like it."

She smiles back at him, "I knew you would."

She continues, "When I see him, I see a mini you; blondish-brown hair, gorgeous blue eyes, perfect bone structure and completely flawless."

"Well, before I knew it was a boy I pictured the baby as a girl and just like you; beach blonde hair, shining blue eyes that light up everyone's world, and your little freckles that you get in the summer. I would've had to kick a few asses to keep boys away from her. She would've been beautiful but I was ecstatic when you told me it was a boy. I could've taught him how to play lacrosse and pick up girls," he smirked.

"You would do no such thing with my little baby boy! The lacrosse is fine but no girls until he is thirty!" Serena laughed. They laughed for a while and talked about what I would've been like.

"You would really consider having a family with me?" Serena asked with happy tears in her eyes.

"Seriously, Serena? I can't think of anyone else to have a family with," he said lovingly, kissing her lips sweetly.

"Babe, I have to run home to grab something for the trip to Paris, I will be back in a half an hour. I promise," he said while kissing her once more before grabbing his coat and throwing on his shoes. He hailed a taxi and went to his mother's house.

"Mom!" he called out into the silent house.

His mother came running down the stairs, quite frightened, "Nathaniel, what are you doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"What is it, Nate?" she questioned, concerned.

"I want to marry Serena. Can I please have the Vanderbilt diamond ring?" he asked pleadingly.

"Well, it's about time you proposed to that girl," she said with a sigh and a smiled. She slid the ring off of her finger and gave it to Nate. "I will go get the box from my dresser," she stated. It's an exquisite ring. It holds a large, beautiful diamond in the center, surrounded by tons of smaller diamonds in a flower-like shape.

"Thanks, Mom," he smiled. He ran up to his old room and grabbed his passport so he could say that is what he went home for so Serena didn't get suspicious. He hailed a taxi once again and went back to Serena's. Serena was sitting on the couch with her feet tucked under her and a cup of tea in hand reading _The Beautiful and Damned._ He could picture coming home to her like this and he wouldn't have to for long. That fantasy would become a reality.


	2. Chapter 2

The non-judging breakfast club was almost to Paris when all of their phones beeped.

Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous life of Manhattan's elite. I know I have been pretty much M.I.A these past two years since graduation but I'm back and ready to start some trouble. So, I was thinking about all of these secrets that are piled up in my inbox and I decided that it's time they get revealed. Ready or not, here they come…

XOXO, Gossip Girl

They all turned to look at each other after reading the Gossip Girl blast.

"Well, this is just great," Blair exhaled.

"I guess it's good that we're going to be in Paris for a few months," Serena said with a small smile. They nodded and grabbed their carry-ons because the plane just landed.

"Nate, what if Gossip Girl finds out about what happened before I get to tell my mom?" Serena questioned worriedly.

"She won't. No one saw us there. At least I don't think anyone did but just stay positive, babe. This is going to be a great trip," Nate replied with a huge smile. She nodded in agreement and grabbed Nate's hand as they got off of the plane. They went to Serena's family's chateau. It was a phenomenal house. As their limo drove down the winding road towards the house, there were tall black gates that opened and the limo came up to the house. It was more like a castle out of a fairytale. None of them except Serena had ever been here.

"S, why have you never brought us here?!" Blair exclaimed. Serena chuckled.

"I don't know. We've never really stayed in one place for an entire summer except the Upper East Side so we never needed a house to stay at. We could just rent a place but since we're staying here for three whole months I figured we should have a house," Serena said happily.

"I still can't believe you've never told us about this place, sis," Chuck said.

"Only my mother, Eric, and I know about this place. None of her husbands have ever been here. It was like our getaway when she was in between husbands. She would take us here as a family vacation," Serena said recollecting here memories.

Chuck and Blair walked up the stairs to the big entrance of the house and waited for Nate and Serena to follow but they didn't.

"I want to show you something," Serena said to Nate while taking his hand and started running back down the driveway with her Louboutins in one hand and the other in Nate's. They ran along the perimeter of the property and came to a bunch of dense bushes. Serena leaned against them, pretending she didn't know what would happen and fell through the plants.

"Serena!" Nate shouted. He pushed the greenery out of the way and fell to.

"What the hell just happened?" Nate laughed as he looked around.

"This is my backyard," Serena giggled as she swam around in the beautiful, blue lake.

"You could've warned me. You scared me half to death," Nate chucked.

"Now what fun would that be, Mr. Archibald?" Serena questioned as she splashed him.

"Oh, it's on," he said as began to swim after her. He finally caught her and pulled her into a passionate kiss with his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. She pulled his shirt over his head without breaking the kiss. He inched down the zipper of her sundress as he kissed her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to kiss patterns on her skin.

"I love you, Nate Archibald," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too," he replied, sealing it with a kiss.

They got out of the water and walked back to the house, Nate in his black silk boxers and Serena in her red lace panties and bra. None of the staff was here yet and Chuck and Blair were inside so it didn't matter. They laughed as they walked into the huge mansion and were welcomed by Blair and Chuck who both had an amused look on their faces.

"Well, well, well. Where have you two been?" Blair questioned with a chuckle.

"Swimming," they responded in unison.

"Then where are your bathing suits?" the brunette questioned with raised eyebrows at their attire.

They two blondes looked down and then at each other and started laughing hysterically. The two brunettes joined them until they were all out of breath.

"I made a reservation for us at that restaurant at the Eiffel Tower for seven. It's four now so Serena and I should start getting ready," Blair ordered and drug Serena off to Serena's room, which just happened to be the master bedroom. Serena quickly ran to the shower to avoid questioning. She got out with her hair washed and wrapped in a towel with Blair nowhere in sight. She walked down the long hallway and heard her three best friends talking.

"So what's going on with you and Serena? She forgave you quickly. She seemed pretty pissed in L.A," Blair commented.

"I explained the situation and she thankfully understood," Nate said without looking up from his phone.

"You know what's going to happen after this happy-go-lucky façade, right?" Blair said and Nate looked at her, confused.

"She is going to remember everything that happened and it is all going to come back in a whirlwind and she isn't going to be able to handle it. She is going to start drinking and everything else she did before she went to boarding school in seventh grade. We got used to the Serena that came back freshman year but we all know that once she gets problems that are too much for her to handle she starts that cycle again," Blair went on.

Serena heard every word and went back to her room after hearing this spiel. She blow dried her hair and curled it to perfection and slipped on her Roland Mouret mid-thigh paynter dress. It had a white top and cinched around the waist and became a cobalt blue. She paired the dress with silver Louboutins and a sparkly, silver Gucci clutch. She looked gorgeous. She walked down the many stairs of the chateau and saw her best friend all ready to go. Nate wore a navy blue Armani suit with and white shirt underneath with no tie unlike Chuck who wore a black Armani suit with a white shirt underneath with a black tie, matching Blair's dress instead of his usual bright colored tie. Blair was in a Roland Mouret paynter dress which was all black paired with bright pink Manolos, a black Chanel clutch and her hair done in an elegant up-do. Serena didn't even grace them with a smile and instead walked right out the door, leaving behind a confused group of people. They boarded the awaiting limo without a word and left for the Eiffel Tower. They were seated immediately and still without any conversation. The waiter came to get their drinks.

"Mademoiselle, what can I get you?" the French waiter asked Serena.

"Scotch on the rocks," Serena said without emotion. Her three friends looked at each other. The waiter walked away after taking all of their drinks.

"What? You know I always drink when my problems are too much to handle," Serena said looking directly at Blair. Blair's eyes widened as she looked around at her other friends for some back up but she eventually looked back at Serena.

"How do you even know I said that?" Blair questioned guiltily.

"I was looking for you after I got out of the shower to ask for your opinion on the dress I picked out but you guys were too busy gossiping about me," Serena snarled.

"Serena, you know I was just trying to look out for you," Blair said quietly.

"Well, you have a hell of a way of showing it," the angry blonde bit out while standing up out of her chair.

"Where are you going?" Nate finally spoke.

"A bar," Serena faked a smile.

"But we haven't even eaten yet," Nate tried to persuade her to stay.

"I don't particularly want food right now. I prefer something a little stronger," she replied while turning around on her heel to leave with Nate behind her.

"I don't really want company right now either," Serena whirled around to face Nate.

"I didn't ask what you wanted," Nate replied.

"Oh, he finally speaks. It's a shame you didn't earlier when Blair was talking about me. You're supposed to defend me, Nate. If you are just going to side with Blair then why don't you date her!?" Serena barked at him.

"Listen to me, Serena. I didn't say anything because I know you hate it when people fight your battles for you. In case you've forgotten, I know you better than anyone," Nate replied sincerely and Serena's face softened slightly.

"I'm sorry," her forehead wrinkled as a tear fell down her cheek.

"It's okay. You don't have anything to apologize for. I just want you to know that I wanted to defend you but then I remembered how angry you got at me when I told off the girl that pushed you. You screamed and told me you could take care of that girl by yourself. Now I know when it comes down to a girl fight I should not get involved. If it was a guy, well now that is an entire different story," Nate laughed and Serena chuckled along with him.

"I remember that. I was always so head-strong," Serena giggled, "I never wanted anyone to tell me what to do or anything."

"That's one of the things I love about you. You never let anyone tell you who to be or what to do. Unlike me who has taken orders my entire life," Nate said as he kissed Serena lightly, "Want to go back to the restaurant?"

Serena nodded, "I don't know if I want to speak to Blair yet. Even if that is what happened years ago, she didn't have the right to say that about me."

"Okay you can talk to me and Chuck. Chuck defended you," Nate said with a smirk.

"He was like, 'Even though my sister had problems when she was younger doesn't mean anything. I had problems and still do. I drink when I get depressed or everything's too much to handle. She's changed a lot and she isn't like that anymore.' Blair looked shocked that he went against her. It was pretty funny," Nate chuckled and Serena smiled.

They went back into the restaurant and Serena smiled at Chuck. Blair looked at Serena but Serena didn't even glance her way. She was still a little too angry that her best friend would talk about her like that but all four of them knew that the two would eventually get over it. There was a steady conversation flowing as they ate.

"S, do you think we could talk outside?" Blair questioned strongly but Serena could see the pleading in her eyes.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have said those things about you and I'm sorry but I was just looking out for Nate. The last time something happened like this where you were completely devastated, you went off the deep end and Nate went crazy trying to pull you back over that edge. Can you blame me for at least warning Nate about what could happen?" Blair apologized.

Serena said, "I forgive you, B, but I'm not going to do that to myself again. I promise."

The two girls hugged as Nate and Chuck exited the restaurant and smiled at their girlfriends. They take a romantic walk through the streets of Paris for what seems like hours and then go back to the hotel to sleep.

The rest of the summer flies by. The summer is filled with fancy dinners, romantic walks, shopping, and of course, French macaroons. It is the non-judging breakfast club's last night in Paris and Nate decides to take Serena on a date. Not a sit down dinner with champagne and caviar; a fun, unpredictable date. He went downstairs to find her in the living room with a glass of chardonnay, reading The Beautiful and the Damned, again. She really loved that book. He smiled at the sight of her.

"Serena, want to go on a date tonight?" Nate walks over and lifts her feet from the couch, sits down and then places them on his lap.

Her smile widens and she replies, "Yes! This is our last night in Paris! I want to make the most of it! Want me to tell Chuck and Blair?"

He shakes his head, "How about just us for tonight?"

"Okay, sounds great! I have to start getting ready," she says as she puts down her book and glass and runs up the stairs. Nate smiles to himself, she still has that child-like giddiness about her and he loves it.

About an hour later at seven o'clock, Serena comes down in a hot pink, Alexander McQueen sleeveless knit dress that reaches right above her knee, sky-high, bright white Manolos with a pink insole, a white Louis Vuitton clutch, and her hair in soft waves.

"You look amazing," Nate said breathily.

"You too, handsome," she replied to Nate dressed in a jet black Dior suit that made his eyes brighten.

Nate took her hand in his and together they walked out to the limo that was waiting for them. The limo dropped them off right outside the Louvre.

"Where are we going?" Serena questioned curiously.

"Everywhere," Nate smirked deviously. She laughed and he took her hand again. They walked around Paris for hours and finally made their way to the Eiffel Tower. They walked under it and Nate stopped them at the dead center. Serena looked at him confused. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little, black velvet box. Serena gasped, already tearing up.

"Serena, there aren't enough words to tell you how much I love you but I could try. Ever since we were little kids and you tripped, falling into my lap on the first day of school, I knew I wanted you to be mine. I had never seen someone so clumsy yet so graceful at the same time. You got up and introduced yourself like nothing had just happened. You're perfection at its finest but you don't think you are which makes you even more perfect if that's possible. I love that anytime it snows you like to curl up on the couch with your French Vanilla Latte and of course, The Beautiful and the Damned. I love that you get excited over the smallest things like pop-tarts. I love everything about you. Everything. I don't know why I didn't do this sophomore year when we started dating because I should have but I'm doing it now," he said.

"Serena Celia Van Der Woodsen, will you please do me the honor of being my wife?" Nate asked getting down on one knee. Quite a few people had started gathering around and were all looking at a crying Serena expectantly.

"Of course! Yes! Oh my god, yes!" she screamed while Nate slid the Vanderbilt diamond onto her finger. He stood up and she jumped straight into his arms kissing him like there was no tomorrow. The audience that had accumulated started applauding. They smiled at each other.

"I love you, Nate Archibald," Serena whispered into Nate's ear.

"I love you, too, Mrs. Archibald," Nate replied with a smile and Serena squealed.

"I have to tell Blair! She is going to be so excited!" Serena said excitedly.

"We can go home now if you want," Nate offered. The blonde nodded excitedly.

They drove home with Serena gushing over her diamond ring and Nate with a smile that seemed permanently etched on his face. They got out of the car and Serena grabbed Nate's hand, running up the stairs to the entrance of the house. She threw the door open to find Chuck and Blair sitting on the couch watching Breakfast at Tiffany's, which Blair picked of course.

"Blair!" Serena shouted causing Blair to jump, startled.

"What is it, Serena? You scared me!" Blair asked.

Serena flashed the ring in Blair's face, whose eyes widened at the sight of the large diamond.

"You're getting married?!" Blair smiled and shouted. Serena nodded.

"Oh my god! We have so much to plan and we have to find the perfect paper for the invitations and the dress and the venue! We have so much to do!" Blair squealed as she dragged Serena upstairs to finish packing and to talk about the wedding. The two girls packed all of their belongings while talking about the wedding. That was all they talked about for the entire ride to the airport until they were finally too tired to think anymore and they boarded the plane.

They arrived in New York hours later and were completely jet-lagged. Serena went to Chuck's suite where Nate stayed but Blair wanted to be in her own bed for the night so she got dropped off at the Waldorf Penthouse. Nate supported Serena's sleepy figure as they got in the elevator. As soon as she hit the mattress, she was out like a light. Nate went out to the living room to find Chuck looking at business papers, of course.

"So you finally did it, huh?" Chuck asked with a smirk.

"I really thought about it when we were on our way to LA and when we got back and Serena and I were talking about Chace and-"Nate said but Chuck interrupted.

"Chace? Who's Chace?" Chuck questioned, confused.

"Uh, that was what we were going to name the baby," Nate said looking down at his hands.

"Oh, sorry, Nate I didn't know," Chuck apologized sincerely which was something very rare for Chuck Bass. Nate nodded, appreciating his friend's gesture.

"Anyway, the night before we left for Paris, I decided to get my mother's ring. I had it with me for the entire trip," Nate smiled.

"Nicely done, Nathaniel," Chuck said while getting himself some scotch.

"You should've seen her face. She looked so surprised, like she never thought it would happen," Nate reminisced on what had happened only about twenty-four hours ago.

"Well, I am really happy for you, Nathaniel but I have to say, a lot of us thought it would never happen. We kept waiting and waiting for years, actually since sophomore year, for Serena to walk off that elevator with that ring flashing off of her finger. But, I guess it's better late than never," Chuck said to Nate.

"I knew I wanted to be with her forever but I didn't realize everyone else noticed," Nate replied.

"Noticed? Nathaniel, you followed and still do follow that girl like a puppy. Even that Brooklynite knew it and he was her boyfriend for freshman year," Chuck laughed, along with Nate whose cheeks reddened slightly.

"Alright, well I'm going to head to bed," Nate said, standing up and walking into his bedroom.

He lay down next to Serena's sleeping figure and wondered how he got so lucky to have her until he fell asleep. The next morning, Nate woke up to find Serena still sleeping and decided to order room service for breakfast in bed. He called down to the kitchen and ordered a bunch of Serena's favorites and it was there in about twenty minutes because they probably figured it was for Chuck. He brought it into to Serena who was just waking up.

"That smells delicious. Thank you," she pecked Nate on the lips as he sat down in bed with her.

"You got chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes! I love you even more now!" she laughed.

"That's the only reason you love me?" he teased.

"No, you're hot, too," she smiled playfully at him. He kissed her temple as she began to eat.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Nate asked while taking a bite of a strawberry.

"Well, I wanted to know if you could come with me to my mom's to tell her about the proposal and what happened in LA…" Serena drifted off while popping a few blueberries in her mouth.

"Sure, babe," Nate responded, placing a kiss on Serena's cheek.

"Thanks, I am going to go shower. Be out in a little bit," Serena said while getting off the bed and heading into the shower. In her silk robe, she walked into the closet to pick out her clothes for the day. She decided on dark blue skinny jeans, a white, deep V-neck, a navy blue and white striped blazer, a white Louis Vuitton clutch and navy blue pumps. She looked effortlessly beautiful with her hair in loose, natural waves; she looked like a model.

"You look gorgeous," Nate commented, while leaning over to kiss her. She all too eagerly obliged. He was wearing black dress pants and a gray button down. They walked out of the Empire, hand in hand. They decided to walk to Lily's because it was gorgeous out. The sun was shining brightly but there was a nice breeze to keep you from getting too hot. It was a perfect September day. They arrived at Lily's at little while later, iced coffees in hand.

"Serena, darling, I missed you!" Lily gushed hugging her and kissing her cheek, doing the same to Nate.

"I missed you, too, Mom," Serena said, embracing her mother.

"So how has life been?" Lily questioned with enthusiasm.

"Well…I'm getting married!" Serena screeched, holding her hand out in front of her mother's gawking eyes.

"That ring is gorgeous! Is that the Vanderbilt diamond?" Lily exclaimed.

"It is, isn't it? And yes, it is!" Serena said happily.

"We are going to have so much to plan! I can't imagine how excited Blair was, she is probably picking out your dress as we speak," Lily laughed.

"But we also have some sad news," Serena said looking down at the floor and wringing her hands. Nate grabbed her hand for support and she let out a breath of what seemed like relief.

"Well, when I went to LA for the summer, I was uh pregnant," Serena started and Lily's eyes widened.

"I was there for two days and I lost him," her bottom lip started to tremble, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Mom, but I was just so upset and I didn't know how to tell you."

"Sweetheart, I am not angry that you didn't tell me. I am just worried about you," Lily hugged her daughter.

"I am better now. I don't have nightmares anymore which is a good thing," Serena said.

"Oh, darling, I am so sorry I couldn't be there for you," Lily said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Serena said to her mother.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. I just can't wait to plan this wedding! You, Blair, and I should go out to dinner tonight and talk about venues and dresses and flowers. I adore weddings and especially because it's yours," Lily babbled.

Serena smiled, "Of course, that sounds great. I will text Blair."

"Okay, how about Daniel at around 7 o'clock?" Lily asked.

"Sure. I love you, Mom," Serena kissed her mother's cheek.

"It was nice to see you, Lily," Nate kissed his future mother-in-law's cheek, also.

Lily says to him, "Nate, you have always been the one to take care of Serena when she's needed it and handled her when no one else could. You always did what was best for her. I thank you for that and I will be glad to call you my son-in-law."

Serena smiles at her future husband and her mother while taking Nate's hand in her own.

"What are you going to do while I'm at dinner?" Serena asked.

"Miss you," Nate said.

"That was such a cliché but I loved it," she replied kissing him softly.

"I will miss you while drinking a few glasses of scotch with Chuck," he said smirking at her.

"Okay, that sounds great. I will probably be home around eleven but right now, I have to go get a manicure and pedicure. I haven't had one in like two weeks," Serena said digging through her purse to find her phone to call Blair. She called her and they were meeting at their favorite salon in a half hour.

"I will see you before I go to dinner. I love you, Natie. See you in about an hour," Serena said lovingly, kissing him passionately before getting into a cab. Nate hailed a cab and headed back to the Empire. He and Chuck went down to the bar for a while, waiting for Serena and Blair.

Serena and Blair met at their favorite salon. Blair immediately wanted to start talking about the wedding.

"Blair, we are going to dinner in like an hour. Can we save the marital talk for then?" Serena asked with a laugh. Blair smiled and nodded, instead talking about where the four of them should go for New Year's.

"I was thinking maybe Saint Bart's or maybe Saint Lucia? They are both warm with beaches," Blair said while inspecting her freshly paint red finger and toe nails. Serena decided on a champagne colored nail polish.

"I will go anywhere but I prefer Saint Lucia," Serena offered.

"We can talk to Chuck and Nate later and decide but as of now, I have to go and get ready," Blair said.

"I do, too. See you in a little bit," Serena hugged the brunette and they parted ways.

Back at the Empire, Chuck and Nate were sitting in Chuck's suite talking about whatever.

"I bought Serena an early wedding present," Nate said out of the blue.

"What is it?" Chuck asked.

"I am going to give it to her tomorrow," Nate said, walking into his room and returning with a piece of paper and handing it to Chuck.

"You bought her a building?" Chuck questioned, not understanding which is something new.

"Serenity. That is what I named it. I bought her a club on fifth. It's on the twentieth floor with a roof top deck looking at Manhattan's skyline. The windows are from floor to ceiling but it's completely bare. She can decorate it the way she wants. Do you think she'll like it?" Nate asked hopefully.

"C'mon, this is Serena we're talking about. She was and still is the life of the party even though not quite as extreme as she used to be. She's going to love it, Nathaniel," Chuck replied with a smirk.

"I can't wait to see her face," Nate said smiling.

Then, just as Nate finished his sentence, Serena waltzed through the doors of the elevator.

"Hey, guys. How was your afternoon?" Serena said with her 1000-kilowatt smile.

"It was uneventful but it was nice," Nate said getting up to embrace Serena.

He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered into her ear, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Natie," she responded, pulling him into a kiss.

"You guys make me want to puke but congratulations again," Chuck said walking into his room.

"I have dinner at seven, it is only four. I have like an hour before I have to get ready. What would you like to do Mr. Archibald?" Serena asked coyly, smirking.

Nate picked her up, tossed her over his shoulder without batting an eyelash and brought her to his room with Serena letting out squeal.

About an hour later, Serena placed one more lingering kiss on Nate's neck before entering the shower. After about a half an hour, she exited the shower with nothing but a white, fluffy towel wrapped around her. She picked out a beautiful mint green dress from Dolce and Gabbana. It stopped mid-thigh with lace, long sleeves. She paired it with a silver Balenciaga clutch and matching mint green pumps that she surprisingly found in the exact same color as the dress. She bought this while in Paris. She did her hair with bouncy ringlets instead of her usual beach waves and put on some natural tone make-up.

"You look stunning, S," Nate said practically drooling.

"Thank you. I will be home in a little bit. I love you," she said giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love hearing you say that," Nate said, looking at her lovingly.

"Saying what?" Serena questioned, confused.

"I will be home in a little bit," he mimicked.

"Why?" Serena asked once again.

"I just love that you come home to me every night," he said while walking her to the elevator.

"I love you, babe," Nate said again.

"I love you, too. Bye, Natie," Serena replied, blowing him a kiss as the elevator doors closed.

She climbed into the awaiting limo and was dropped off at Daniel where her mother and Blair were already seated. She greeted them and sat down and ordered a flute of champagne.

"So, I was thinking The Waldorf Astoria for the venue," Blair started as their drinks came.

"I think that sounds marvelous, darling. What do you think?" Lily asked enthusiastically.

"I was considering either the Waldorf or the Plaza but the Plaza seems to have let itself fall," Serena commented.

"I know what you mean," Blair said rolling her eyes, "The last time I was there, I was fighting with Chuck and he kept coming to my house so I booked a room and it was horrible."

"We can go dress shopping tomorrow or the following day if you two are free," Serena offered, "I want to go to Vera Wang first. I was at this bar once and we were talking. She told me when my big day came, she would make all of my dresses personally."

"That sounds wonderful and I don't really have anything to do tomorrow," Blair said, taking a bite of her salad.

"This is going to be so much fun," Serena squealed along with Blair. Lily chuckled at the two girls.

They discussed other things about the wedding and it was around eleven when they decided to leave, all embracing each other before going home. Serena joined a sleeping Nate in bed and cuddled up to his side, waking him for a moment.

"Your home," he mumbled almost incoherently.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Serena questioned.

"I am now," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

The next morning, Serena and Nate both woke up relatively early.

"Want to go for a run?" Serena asked.

"Actually I wanted to take you somewhere before you went dress shopping later today," Nate said.

"Okay. Is it a surprise?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Nate replied smiling at his future wife.

"Ooooh! Yay! I love surprises!" she screeched. He smiled again, kissing her sweetly before leading her to the elevator. They drove to the address and stopped outside of the building where the club was. He pressed the number twenty for the floor and looked at Serena's confused face. The elevator doors opened.

"Serena, this is Serenity," Nate stated waiting for her reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena just looked around in awe of her surroundings, "Nate, what is this?"

"This is your new club. Think of it as an early wedding present," he smiled, taking her hand, leading her farther into the club.

"This place is ours?" Serena squealed.

"Yup. I didn't want to furnish or decorate because it's yours. You can do whatever you want," he said.

"Oh my god, Nate! I can't believe you did this! This must have cost you a fortune!" The blonde shouted while pulling him into a hug.

"It did, but it was worth it. Seeing you smile like this is worth any amount of money," he replied.

"I love you. So much," she said, pulling him into a kiss.

"I love you, too," he said against her lips before pulling away.

"Tomorrow, would you like to go and tell the Vanderbilt's about us?" Nate asked.

"Sure, sounds great," Serena responded, still beaming with her present.

"They've always liked you so you don't have to worry about them," he assured her while taking her hand.

"I don't get nervous about meeting people. You know that," she said while walking around the club.

"Guess what I'm doing today," she beamed once again.

"What?" he asked, intrigued.

"Wedding shopping!" She squealed.

"I can't wait to see you in that dress. I've waited my whole life for this. For you to be mine," he replied.

"I've always been yours, Natie." She reassured her fiancé with a bright smile.

"You ready to go? Blair will probably have my head if I don't get you there soon," he laughed.

"Sure, but can we come back tonight? I want to get started," she shrieked.

"Anything you want, S," he kissed her once more.

They boarded the limo and Serena asked, "Nate, where do you want to get married?"

"Where ever you want, babe," he answered.

"But, I want you to have a part in it," Serena responded.

"I would like to get married in the summer because it always was our season but I could be just a happy getting married in the winter if that means we get to make new memories for a new season. But as of where, it doesn't matter as long as I'm with you," he replied, bringing her hand to his lips.

"Do you want to get married in the city or do you want to go upstate?" she asked.

"If we get married in the city the press is going to be all over it. I mean, they've seemed to have been waiting for this wedding for five years. 'The Golden Couple,'" Nate chuckled.

"I think it would be nice to get married upstate during the winter," Serena mused, "Think about it, we could have the ceremony outside with the snow falling around us. Then we could rent out a big hotel for the reception, something like the Palace, that way everyone can have a good time without worrying about getting home."

"That sounds amazing. We can make summer and winter our seasons," Nate kissed her temple.

"I'm going to tell my mom and Blair. They seemed pretty set on the Waldorf Astoria but, it's our day and we can do what we want," she said confidently.

"Be prepared for the wrath of Blair Waldorf for screwing with her plans," Nate laughed.

"Blair's not the boss of me," she giggled.

"Are you new here? Because Blair's the boss of all of us," he replied, remembering those exact words that were said years ago. She doesn't even remember saying that, he thought to himself.

They arrived at Lily's and exited the limo. Being the gentleman that he was, Nate had to walk her in.

"Nathaniel, this is a girl's day. We can't have you seeing Serena's dress," Lily playfully scolded.

"I was just dropping her off, Mrs. Van der Woodsen. A lot can happen from the entrance of a lobby to an elevator. I can't have anything happening to my fiancée," he joked.

"By the way, Nate, what's your favorite shade of blue?" Serena questioned as he waited for the elevator to arrive.

"Your eyes," he replied with a smile as the doors closed.

"That is so cute!" Lily gushed.

"He's the best. I love him so much, Mom," Serena responded.

"You always have, darling. He is also so much better than that Brooklyn boy you thought you had a future with. He couldn't handle you even on your best days. He couldn't handle a Van der Woodsen woman," Lily answered.

"Mom! Dan wasn't…that bad. Was he?" Serena asked. Lily just nodded and the two laughed. Blair entered a moment after their laughter subsided.

"Ready to shop, S?" Blair questioned, excitedly.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you two first," Serena responded.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" Lily quizzed.

"I don't want to have the wedding at the Waldorf," the blonde said.

"You want to have it at the Plaza?" The brunette asked confusedly.

"No, I want to have it upstate. Nate and I were discussing it and we don't want to have the press there to ruin it. Of course, we can have a photographer from the Times to cover it and a professional for our albums but I don't want every tabloid out there at my wedding," she said very clearly.

"Are you sure because we have to start planning," Blair interrogated.

"Yes, and we want to have it in the winter. We already have so many great memories from the summers so we want to make some new ones," Serena replied.

"Well, it is your wedding, S, so I can't really say no but, I am picking out the venue since you disrupted my planning," the brunette rolled her eyes but then smiled, obviously joking.

"We were thinking about having the ceremony outside with the snow falling around and then renting out a hotel for all of the guests so they didn't have to worry about getting home. We wanted something like the Palace, of course, not some Motel 6," the blonde laughed.

"That sounds wonderful, honey," Lily commented.

"As much as I love the idea of a wedding at the Waldorf, it does sound amazing and so romantic," Blair gushed.

"It does, doesn't it?" Serena smiled shyly.

"Ready to go?" Lily asked whilst retrieving her purse. The two girls nodded and mimicked the action.

They arrived at Vera Wang shortly after and Serena ran inside like a little girl outside of a toy store, "C'mon guys!" Blair and Lily laughed at the excited Serena.

They walked inside and were greeted by a gentleman. "Hello, we have an appointment with Vera. I'm Serena Van der Woodsen," Serena held out her hand for the man to shake, which the man did very eagerly.

"R-Right this way, Ms. Van der Woodsen," the man stuttered. Blair chuckled. This man was obviously not used to her best friend's natural charm, she thought to herself. Serena didn't even realize the effect she had on men.

"Ms. Vera is waiting for you," the man informed, staring at Serena. Lily and Serena walked into the room, Blair waiting behind for a moment. She tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but in case you haven't noticed the huge rock on my best friend's finger, she's getting married. So if you could keep those roving eyes to yourself it would be greatly appreciated," Blair spat with a threatening smile on her face. The man hurried back to the front of the store like the building was on fire.

"So, Ms. Van der Woodsen, do you have any idea what you want your dress to look like?" Vera questioned.

"I want it to be extravagant. I'm only getting married once so I want to have a gorgeous dress even though everything you make is impeccably beautiful, I want it to be something that screams me," Serena explained.

"Well, tell me what you want it to look like," the wedding dress extraordinaire exclaimed with a smile.

"I want it to be strapless with sweetheart neckline and a big skirt, like really big. I know I want it to have a bow in the back but I don't want the bow to be white. Blair, what color should I get as the bow?" Serena asked her best friend.

"I think you should do it the color of your bridesmaid dresses," Blair offered.

"Yes! That is a wonderful idea," Serena smiled at Blair.

"And what color are your bridesmaid dresses?" Vera asked.

"Well, Nate's favorite color is the color of my eyes and my eyes are almost a cerulean. Do you think you could do that?" Serena questioned hopefully.

"Absolutely," Vera assured, "But back to your dress. We can work on the bridesmaids in a moment."

Vera turned her tablet that she was writing on around. There was a picture of the exact dress Serena had described but even better. There were crystals scattered throughout the big skirt and a big bow in the back.

"Oh my god, that's exactly how I pictured it! It's perfect! You're amazing!" Serena praised.

"Thank you; it's just years of work. Now, on to the bridesmaid dresses," the designer opened a new page in her book.

"I want Blair's to be similar but maybe instead of a short dress, she can have a long one. I was thinking of a simple dress so my dress and theirs don't clash. So I thought for Blair's, we could do one-shoulder with a cinched waist but the waist could be like a rope of crystals and then a flowing skirt. The other three would be the same but to the knee," Serena explained, being very detailed.

"You know, you are very creative. Have you ever considered becoming a designer?" Vera acknowledged.

"No, I haven't actually but thank you. That is such a great compliment coming from you," Serena thanked the woman.

"I only speak the truth. Are you ready to get measured?" Vera asked.

"Damn, I forgot to call Penelope, Kati, and Isabel," Serena cursed herself.

"No worries, I called them. They should be here in three, two," Blair looked towards the door and in came the three girls.

"Wow, that was like clockwork," Vera whispered to Serena and laughed.

Serena whispered, "She was the queen in high school. They know better than to get here late if it's coming from Blair." Vera raised her eyebrows but continued to laugh.

"Sorry, we're late," the three bridesmaids said in unison.

"Nope, you are just in time," Serena smiled and they exhaled, relieved that they weren't receiving the wrath of Blair Waldorf.

"Can we see the design?" Penelope asked, flashing a smile at Serena who returned it happily.

"Sure," Serena handed her the paper with the drawing.

"It's beautiful. Blair, did you help?" Kati asked.

"No, it was all Serena," Blair smiled at her best friend proudly.

"What about Serena's dress?" Isabel questioned.

Vera held up the design of Serena's dress.

"Oh my goodness, it's gorgeous," Penelope complimented.

"Thank you, girls. Mom, what do you think?" Serena turned around to see a teary eyed Lily.

"Mom, are you okay?" Serena went over and hugged her mother.

"I just can't believe you're getting married. It was like a sudden realization. I knew you were getting married but when I saw the dresses it just became more real," Lily said while hugging her daughter tighter.

"Mom, it's okay. I'm only moving to a new house," Serena laughed, "Not a different country."

"I know, sweetie. I love you," her mother hugged her again.

"Love you, too, Mom," Serena pulled away and walked back over to the girls.

"Ready to get measured, ladies?" Serena asked excitedly.

They all nodded and Blair stepped up first, then Penelope, Kati, and Isabel followed. Lastly, Serena got measured and they were all finished.

"Vera, when do you think they'll be ready?" Serena questioned.

"Well, since we're friends, I will put a rush order on them and they should be done in approximately two weeks. I will have all of my best seamstresses working on these five dresses," Vera smiled at Serena.

"Thank you so much! I can't believe I'm getting married!" Serena screeched.

"I will see you in two weeks to try them on," Vera bid them a goodbye. On the way out, the man was staring at Serena once again. Blair shot him a glare and he quickly opened a magazine. Blair chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Serena asked, amused.

"Nothing, it's just funny how much you can make people do with just a look," Blair giggled again.

"How about lunch girls?" Lily suggested. They all nodded in agreement and boarded the Van der Woodsen limo and headed to Butter. They all enjoyed lunch and discussed the wedding plans again, chatting about the venue, which Blair found while Serena was talking to Vera, who they would get to cater, and where to get the flowers from. Serena bid all of her friends and her mother a goodbye and walked out of the restaurant after paying the bill. She walked down Lafayette Avenue and dialed Nate's number.

"Nathaniel Archibald's phone, Jenny speaking, how may I help you?" Jenny Humphrey answered the phone, giggling.

Serena fumed, she didn't even respond, instead just hanging up and storming down the street. Nate knew how much she despised Jenny after the countless times she tried to steal Nate from her and he was still in her company. She just kept walking until she reached Fifth Avenue which was quite a hike. She decided to shop to vent her anger. She walked into every store she found appealing and decided to punish Nate and use his credit card for hanging out with that weirdo, raccoon-eyed, boyfriend-stealing, Brooklynite! The last store she stopped in was Tiffany's. With a devious smirk, she decided today was a nice day to purchase some winter jewelry. She bought earrings, necklaces, bracelets, rings, and everything she could think of that she wanted from the Tiffany's catalogue. She had bags upon bags from all the stores she went into today. The stores ranged from Bendel's to Gucci to Manolo Blahnik. Thank god they didn't have credit card limits on the Upper East Side.

"Whoever said money couldn't buy happiness obviously didn't know where to shop," Serena said to herself before she got off of the elevator. She walked into Chuck's suite to see Nate sitting on the couch, nursing a glass of scotch.

"Hey, I thought you were going to be home hours ago," he said before turning around. He turned around and saw all of the bags.

"Wow, I'm glad I don't have to pay your credit card bill," he laughed but then silenced when he saw her facial expression, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just that my fiancé spent the day with a girl who has been trying to ruin this relationship since the day it started," she replied nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about?" Nate asked.

"Does this ring a bell? 'Nathaniel Archibald's phone, Jenny speaking, how may I help you?'" Serena mocked.

"That was you? She came over this afternoon. She needed someone to talk to," Nate replied.

"Yeah, that was me. But, why did it have to be you she used as a therapist?" The blonde spat.

"I don't know, Serena. You're overreacting. She was here for an hour. She just needed to get some things off of her chest," he tried to reason.

"Yeah, probably her bra," Serena rolled her eyes.

"Really, Serena? That was immature," Nate commented.

"Immature? Says the one who was hanging out with a seventeen year old," Serena scoffed. She started walking down the hall towards her and Nate's room when she shouted, "By the way, be prepared for a pretty big credit card bill this month! I bought all of this with yours!"

"That's great!" he shouted back. About ten minutes later, Serena came out of the room and started to walk back down the hallway and Nate was doing the same.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted," Serena apologized and put on her puppy dog face.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have even let her up," Nate pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I spent so much money on your credit card. I was just angry," Serena apologized again.

"I'm sorry I gave you something to be angry about, but how much are we talking about?" Nate asked.

Serena bit her lip and replied, "About a hundred thousand."

"Jesus! How much did you buy?" Nate laughed.

"Hey! I was angry, okay. Jenny answered your phone so I decided to take it out on your credit card," Serena giggled.

"I much rather you take it out on me," Nate responded seductively.

"Oh really," Serena smirked and Nate nodded.

She placed kisses up and down his neck. Starting to unbutton his shirt, she whispered in his ear, "Next time, don't let anyone answer your phone." She strutted down the hallway, leaving Nate all hot and bothered.

"Ready to go?" Serena asked innocently. Nate groaned and walked into the elevator with her.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Nate picked Serena up and pushed her against the wall.

"Mrs. Archibald, who do you think you are leaving me all hot and bothered?" he questioned before kissing Serena passionately. They were so entranced that they didn't hear the elevator door open until they heard a person clear their throat. It was an elderly couple. The elder woman had a look between shock and disgust on her face while the man was laughing silently.

Nate set Serena down and cleared his throat, "Sorry, sir." As the couple got in, Serena and Nate burst into hysterics.

"Did you see the look on that woman's face?" Serena giggled.

"We should've taken a picture," Nate chuckled.

They walked down Fifth Avenue, hand in hand, until they reached Serenity.

"I still can't believe you bought me a club. This is by far my favorite present ever," she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you like it, babe," Nate put his arm around her waist.

"You should've seen Blair today, Nate. It was so funny. There was this guy working in Vera Wang and he was staring at me so you know Blair getting all protective, stayed behind when my mother and I walked in. She thought we didn't hear her but we did. She practically gave him a death threat. He ran out of the room like his pants were on fire," Serena laughed.

"Good. He's lucky I wasn't there," Nate growled.

"Is someone jealous?" Serena teased.

"Please," Nate scoffed, "I don't get jealous."

"Okay, Natie, whatever you say," Serena giggled.

"Okay, let's just go upstairs," Nate guided her towards the elevator.

"I want it to be a fun place to come with your friends but I don't want people bringing drugs and things like that," Serena explained as they ascended.

"I know what you mean. We don't need that chaos. That time in our lives is over," Nate said.

"Exactly. You know me so well, Nate Archibald," Serena smiled.

"I should. I've been dating you for five years," Nate laughed.

They got off the elevator to find construction workers and Chuck Bass.

"Chuck? What are you doing here?" Serena questioned.

"I figured Chuck could help with the blueprints and finances for Serenity," Nate said.

"That's great!" Serena exclaimed.

"Well, sis, have you told Blair about your gift?" Chuck questioned.

"Oh my god I completely forgot!" Serena gasped.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you, but right now, we need to discuss what you want Serenity to look like," Chuck said.

"Well, I was thinking, how many clubs on the Upper East Side have a pool inside?" Serena smirked.

"You want something like a pool bar?" Chuck asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, but not like you're thinking, Chuck," Serena giggled, "I want there to be a pool in the center of the club. Then booths around the walls and the bar," she pointed towards the back wall, "would go there with tall stools. I was thinking, for the color scheme, maybe we could do like a really pretty blue, crème, and a pine for the bar and lounge chairs; maybe a sauna in a secluded room. I want it to be elegant yet fun. I don't want this place to attract people my grandmother's age but I don't want thirteen year olds in here either. I'm thinking maybe sixteen and up. Twenty-one for alcohol, of course, but the teenagers bring all of business."

"That sounds great. Maybe I'll hire you as an interior designer for Bass Industries," Chuck said, obviously impressed with his sister's work.

"You like it?" Serena smiled widely.

"Very much, actually. I'm only disappointed that I didn't think of it myself," Chuck smirked.

"How long do you think it will take you to do this?" Nate questioned, placing a hand on Serena's lower back.

"I'm not sure. If we get the right people in here, it could be done fairly quickly," Chuck replied, looking around at the empty space.

"That's great!" Serena hugged Nate excitedly. Nate smiled at the blonde's giddiness.

"I will get things started here tomorrow and let you know how much all of this will cost and an estimate of how much it will cost to keep this place up and running," Chuck informed the two blondes.

"That's fantastic! I cannot wait until Serenity opens!" Serena jumped up and down cause both of the guys to laugh.

"Well, we should get going. We're going to the Vanderbilt's tomorrow. Only my mother knows about our engagement and she agreed not to tell anyone about it until we wanted to tell them. We plan on announcing our engagement at the Tiffany's gala coming up. Almost everyone on the Upper East Side will be there so it's perfect. And Serena is a highly respected customer in there so I'm sure they won't mind," Nate informed Chuck while taking Serena's hand.

"Okay, I will talk to the two of you tomorrow after you get back. Good luck with the Vanderbilt's," Chuck bid the two a goodbye before disappearing down a hallway.

Nate and Serena went back to Chuck's suite and changed into their pajamas before crawling into bed.

"What did Jenny want to tell you today?" Serena asked while snuggling up to Nate, her back against his chest.

"She's pregnant," Nate whispered.

"So? Why did she have to tell you?" Serena asked as her voice hardened.

"I don't know. She just came over and asked if we could talk. She looked upset," Nate explained.

"Okay. I love you, Natie," Serena whispered.

"I love you, too, S," Nate kissed her head. She smelled of strawberries, vanilla, and Chanel No. 5. He could recognize her scent a mile away and he loved it. They fell asleep shortly after.

The next morning, they awoke around nine and decided they would visit the Vanderbilt's at noon. They enjoyed their breakfast of waffles topped with strawberries.

"Chuck didn't come home last night," Serena said.

"Yeah, I know. He probably stayed at Blair's," Nate replied.

"Those two really are good together. I can't picture them with anyone but each other," Serena smiled, thinking of her best friends.

"They are," Nate smiled.

"I'm going to go get ready to see your grandfather. I'll be out in a little bit," she sauntered away with a sway in her hips.

"Okay, I'll use the other bathroom," Nate responded, finishing his waffle.

An hour later, Serena emerged in a white Dolce and Gabbana lace sleeve dress and lavender Manolos. Her hair had her natural beachy wave and she looked phenomenal. Nate felt himself staring and shook his head to stop it.

"See something you like," Serena teased.

"Yeah, everything," he kissed her passionately. She all too eagerly obliged.

"Ready to go? We can take my car today. Remember the one my father got me as an 'I'm sorry I wasn't around for seventeen years but let's just pick up where we left off' gift," Serena chuckled and Nate joined.

"Sure, who am I to pass up a chance to drive a Bugatti," he smirked. Her father bought her a 2013 Cream and Silver Bugatti Veyron with cream interior about two months ago and she's only driven it once. It was a beautiful and luxourious car.

"Who said anything about you driving?" Serena chuckled as she ran towards the garage where her car was parked along with the Bass limos. She beat Nate to the car.

"How did you manage to outrun me in six inch stilettos?" Nate laughed in disbelief.

"Years and years of practice. You try running from out of a raided party where everyone's getting arrested," she chuckled.

"Actually, I was at that party with you," Nate smiled as he opened the driver side door for his fiancée. She drove up to the Vanderbilt's in record time.

"God, I love that car," Serena sighed.

"I think you gave me whiplash," Nate said, still gripping his seat. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a reckless driver?" He sighed in relief when his feet touched ground.

"It's just so exhilarating," Serena laughed as Nate took her hand and led her up the path towards the threshold. Nate's grandfather met them at the door.

"Nathaniel, Serena, how wonderful to see you. I'm glad you decided to join us for our gathering," William greeted them.

"Grandfather," Nate shook his hand.

"Mr. Vanderbilt, it's a pleasure as always," Serena smiled.

"Please, call me William. I've told you this many times, dear," he laughed.

"My apologies," Serena giggled.

"No need for apologies. After all, we consider you family," he smiled at the blonde.

"Is everyone here?" Nate questioned.

"Yes, we were just waiting for you two," William replied. "Serena that is quite a nice car you have there. The newest of its model, right?" William inquired.

"Yes, my father bought it for me about two months ago," Serena informed.

"It is magnificent. It's the first I've seen in person. I was thinking if buying one myself," William peered at the car.

"You're welcome to take it for a ride after the party if you'd like," Serena offered.

"I might just take you up on that offer," William smiled, "Shall we go in?"

The three walked into the house and Nate and Serena were greeted by the entire Vanderbilt family. There were a few children running around as the adults conversed. The couple mingled throughout all of the guests and had conversations with each. Dinner came around very quickly and Nate looked at Serena, signaling that he was going to announce their engagement.

"I have something I would like to say," Nate rose from his chair, champagne glass in hand.

"This summer, while Serena and I were in Paris, I decided to propose," he held out his hand for Serena to take and she stood up. Nate held her hand in the air for everyone to see the Vanderbilt diamond.

"She said yes," Nate chuckled and they all joined in, "We plan on getting married in December sometime. Not everything is completely planned yet but we are getting everything together."

Everyone shouted out congratulations to the happy couple.

"It took you long enough to propose to that woman," Grandfather chuckled. Nate laughed along with him.

"Well, Serena, you're officially a part of the family. Although, it seems as if you always have been," William smiled.

William continued, "I'll never forget this one time, you and Nathaniel were sophomores and you had just started dating. It was the dead of winter. There was a blizzard, about a foot of snow on the ground and you came all the way up here to see Nathaniel because the two of you were arguing. I found it so funny that you were willing to come all the way up here in a storm like that. I think that's when I realized you were going to be with us for a long time."

Serena and Nate grinned, remembering that moment in time.

"We were fighting over this guy talking to me. Natie here got jealous and just about had a conniption," Serena laughed.

"I was not jealous," Nate mumbled.

"So you drove up to the Vanderbilt's in a blizzard just for a visit?" Serena asked, amused.

"Okay, so I was a little jealous. But, in my defense, that guy was fawning all over you, but everyone was. You were the most beautiful girl at Constance," Nate kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Only at Constance?" She teased.

"In the world," Nate whispered against her ear, his breath tickling her. Serena's breath hitched in her throat. William cleared his throat with a small chuckle.

"Nathaniel, I was thinking, why don't the two of you have the wedding here," William offered.

"That would be amazing! There's so much land out here, we can have the ceremony we wanted outside and then the inside is perfect for the reception!" Serena squealed. Everyone laughed at the blonde's giddiness. Her happiness was infectious, it seemed.

"Whatever you want, babe. Thanks Grandfather," Nate shook his Grandfather's hand.

Instead, Serena hugged William, "Thank you so much! This means so much to us."

Everyone was a little shocked. William was not a hugger. Everyone shook his hand formally; even family. But, Serena, always the risk taker, hugged him. He seemed a little shocked but quickly hugged her.

"Well, you are my granddaughter now. Family helps family," William patted his grandson on the back before walking towards a room connected to the dining room.

"Gentlemen, join me for an after dinner drink," William announced. Nate kissed Serena on the cheek before all of the women went into the living room and sat on the couches; a maid distributed coffee.

"So, Serena, how did you get William to turn into a softie?" One of Nate's cousins, Catherine, asked.

"What?" Serena questioned confusedly.

"William never does things like that for anyone," Catherine explained, "He's good to us and all but, it seems as if you have him wrapped around your little finger."

"He's always like me, since I was a little kid," Serena responded, "He was more of a grandfather to me than my own was."

"Must be nice," she chuckled.

"How old are you, Serena?" Maureen, Nate's cousin's wife, asked.

"I'm twenty," Serena replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You're a little young to get married, aren't you?" Maureen asked.

"I've been with Nate for five years. We're ready to get married," Serena answered.

"It's been that long? You've been together longer than I've been married," Maureen laughed.

"We love eachother," Serena smiled dreamily.

"I miss that look," someone else from the group added with a sigh.

"She recently broke up with a boyfriend, she's still grieveing," Catherine whisoered to Serena who nodded.

The gentlemen soon joined them and sat around their spouses or siblings.

"I missed you," Nate whispered lovingly.

"I missed you, too," she intertwined her hand with his.

"Grandfather invited us to stay the night. He said it's getting late and doesn't want us to take a risk of driving after that wine at dinner," Nate explained.

"Okay, that sounds good," Serena complied.

"We're staying in one of the guest rooms," Nate said, taking her hand and leading her up the massive staircase.

"I don't have pajamas," Serena pouted.

"Who said you needed any," Nate replied before scooping her up and jetting towards one of the many bedrooms.

"Natie!" Serena squealed as Nate plopped her on the bed. He laid down on top of her, careful to balance his weight, and kissed her roughly.

"I've wanted to do that since we got here," Nate said breathlessly after breaking away several minutes later.

"Me, too. You looked so handsome with your suit on but, I bet you'll look even better with it off," she said seductively.

"Why don't we find out?" Nate pulled down the zipper on her dress as she unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt. She started to work on his belt as he kicked his shoes off. Her breathing sped up as he slowly slid down her black lace stockings, his fingertips electrifying her.

"Nate, stop teasing me," Serena managed.

"What am I doing?" He asked innocently. She quickly flipped them and now she was straddling him. She ripped his shirt, getting frustrated with the buttons. The buttons flew across the room.

"Hey, I liked that shirt," Nate kissed her neck, lingering in the spot he knew drove her wild.

"I'll get you a new one," Serena said breathlessly as she pulled his mouth back to hers.

She pulled off his pants and boxers as he slid off her crème lace strapless bra and panties. He made a trail of kisses down her neck all the way to the bottom of her abdomen. She fisted her hands in his hair as his lips remained there.

"Nate," she cried out, "Please!"

He chuckled and she bucked her hips. He made his way back up and latched his lips to hers before he slid inside her. She let out a cry of ecstasy, as did he. They remained this way for the rest of the night until they both collapsed on top of each other.

"I love you so much, S," Nate kissed her forehead as she lay on top of him.

"I love you, too, Natie," she nuzzled his neck.

"Goodnight," they said in unison before going to sleep.

The next morning they awoke to find clothes strewn all of the room and a parade of buttons decorated the floor. They smirked at each other before walking into the joint bathroom and showering together. They exited the shower to see two sets of clothes on the bed and a note from Catherine.

Nate and Serena,

It seems as if Serena is my size so I left a dress and stockings for her to wear to get home. Since the maid slipped on a few buttons this morning, I figured you would need them. As for Nate, my husband, John, and he are relatively close in size which is good so I left you a pair of pants and a button up. I'll see you two at the wedding.

-Catherine

"Well, that was nice of her but, a little embarrassing," Serena giggled with a blush rising on her cheeks.

"At least I don't need to wear a ripped shirt," he suggested causing Serena to laugh a bit more.

"We should head downstairs for breakfast," Serena started to ready herself. Nate quickly followed her actions before the two made their way down the staircase.

"We missed breakfast," Serena pouted.

"I'm sure Grandfather will have the chef cook us something," Nate suggested.

"We can just grab something on the way home," Serena offered, "I actually need to talk to Blair about the change of venue again. She's going to strangle me," Serena chuckled.

"I won't let her kill my fiancée a few months before our wedding," Nate said playfully. They bid their goodbyes to William and were on their way. Nate insisted on driving but Serena ultimately got her way and drove them home. Serena called Blair and asked to meet for coffee at a small cafe on Park.

"Hey, S, what's going on?" Blair questioned.

"Well...We kind of have a change of venue," Serena drawled.

"Again! Serena!" Blair said exasperatedly.

"We want to have the wedding at the Vanderbilt's. It's so perfect up there," Serena said.

"This is the last time," Blair said with a smile that obviously showed she wasn't angry, "I mean it."

"B! I almost forgot again! Nate bought me a club! It's called Serenity. It's on Fifth on the top of a building and he's letting me design it!" Serena said excitedly.

"That's amazing! He loves you too much," the blonde and brunette laughed before standing up.

"Okay. I love you, B," Serena hugged Blair.

"Love you too, S," Blair replied before they parted ways.

2 weeks later...

"I'm trying on my dress today!" Serena squealed over the phone to Blair.

"I know! I can't wait to see all of the dresses!" Blair squealed right back as if it were her wedding dress.

"I will see you in twenty," Serena replied.

She kissed Nate goodbye and got in her car to drive to Vera Wang. She saw the three other bridesmaids.

"Hey girls! Are you ready to try on your dresses?" Serena asked the trio with excitement and they all nodded eagerly in response. They chatted until Blair arrived who was soon trailed by Lily. They entered the dress shop and were greeted by Vera herself.

"Follow me, ladies," Vera nodded her head towards the fitting room. They followed the petite woman into the room and saw five garment bags awaiting them with their names written on a card in perfect calligraphy. Serena practically sprinted towards the rack. Vera followed her towards the back where she helped her with the lace ties that held the dress together. It was almost like a corset in the way it tied. The cerulean ribbon around the waist was the perfect shade of blue which meant the bridesmaids dresses were beautiful. The dress fit her like a glove. She turned around to see all of the other girls in their dresses. She teared up when she looked at Blair who was smiling at her. She hugged her best friend as tight as she could without wrinkling the dress.

"You look beautiful, B," Serena smiled.

"Me? Look at yourself, S," Blair spun her around to look in the mirror.

"I love it," Serena whispered.

"Is everything okay? Anything need to be altered?" Vera questioned.

Everyone shook their heads and took off the dresses carefully.

"So, what shoes are you going to wear?" Penelope asked.

"I'm getting these Manolos. They are absolutely gorgeous. They are swan embellished satin pumps. I absolutely fell in love with them as soon as I saw them," Serena said happily.

"What about flowers?" Kati asked.

"I was thinking about blue roses with one white one in the center for me and you guys would have all white," Serena said, looking at everyone's reaction. They all seemed pleased.

"So, are you still having the reception at that hotel upstate?" Isabel asked.

"No, actually we're having both the ceremony and reception at the Vanderbilt's," Serena responded.

"The Vanderbilt Mansion?" Penelope's jaw fell a little bit.

"Yes," Serena answered while slipping her Chanel boots back on.

"You are so lucky," Penelope said.

"I know. I love Nate so much," Serena said dreamily.

They all exited the store after bidding goodbyes to Vera. Serena got into her car and drove to Serenity where she was meeting Nate and Chuck.

"Hey!" She ran out of the elevator and greeted the two guys.

"Hey, babe, how was the fitting?" Nate asked after kissing her quickly on the lips.

"It was amazing! This place looks fantastic! Chuck, you're phenomenal," Serena thanked her brother with a hug.

"So I've been told," Chuck smirked.

"Everything major is pretty much done. I already got the place inspected and got you your liquor license so now you just need to decorate the little things like paintings and such but, other than that, you're good," Chuck said, "You also have to get the pool filled."

Chuck went to instruct some other workers as Nate and Serena toured the place.

"I can't believe it's almost done," Serena sighed.

"I know. Chuck wasn't kidding when he said quick," Nate replied.

"He really knows the right people," Serena chuckled.

"Hey, look at the bottom of the pool," Nate instructed Serena.

"That's so cool!" Serena said enthusiastically.

At the bottom on the pool, it said Serenity in big, cursive, turquoise letters that contrasted brightly against the white of the rest of it.

"It is," Nate agreed.

"I was thinking December 13th for the wedding," Serena informed Nate.

"That sounds great," Nate said with a smile.

"I can't wait," Serena said with a gleaming smile.

"Well, you don't have to wait too long. Thanksgiving is next week and then it's practically here," Nate reminded.

"I'm so ready to be married to you, Nate Archibald," Serena stated lovingly.

"I'm so ready to call you Mrs. Archibald," Nate replied, sealing it with a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the extremely long delay! So much has been going on and my writing time was limited. This chapter isn't as long as the others but, the next chapters which consist of the opening of Serenity, the wedding, and the honeymoon will hopefully make up for it! Love you all!

I do not own Gossip Girl.

* * *

"Nate! I can't find my other shoe!" Serena shouted to Nate who was currently in the shower while she rummaged through her shoe closet. It held only a small percentage of her shoes until she and Nate bought a place of their own where she could have all of her shoes.

"Which ones?" Nate hollered back.

"My white sparkly Manolos! I bought them yesterday!" Serena laughed quietly as she heard the shower shut off. He really would do anything for her. He came out with suds in his hair, obviously not finished with his shower.

"How do you lose one shoe out of a pair when you only bought them yesterday," Nate chuckled while Serena playfully glared.

"I don't know! I put them both in my closet and now that one isn't there!" Serena exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air for exaggeration.

"I think I found it," Nate burst into hysterics as he looked down. She had one shoe on and the other in her hand.

"How did you not realize you had on a six inch heel?" Nate laughed as Serena sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"I don't know. I've just been out of it lately," Serena sighed, "I guess the nerves are just kicking in. I mean the wedding is in a week!"

Nate laughed, "You have nothing to worry about. Everything is planned and ready to go."

"I was just thinking about how there is always drama around thanksgiving and there wasn't this year. What if the drama is at our wedding?" Serena asked worriedly.

"It won't be," he kissed her head reassuringly, "But, there is bound to be a little drama. We are from the Upper East Side."

"Nate?" Serena questioned.

"Yeah?" Nate answered.

"I think you should wash the shampoo out of your hair. It's going to get in your eyes," Serena giggled.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Nate walked back into the steamed filled bathroom as Serena finished getting ready.

They were having lunch with Chuck and Blair. Serena dressed in black high waisted shorts with black stockings, a white long-sleeved V-neck, a black leather jacket, and her white, sparkly Manolo pumps. Her hair was all natural today with its perfect beach waves. Her jewelry was simple diamond earrings, her engagement ring, and a beautiful diamond infinity pendant.

Nate came out of the bathroom with only a white towel with his initials, NA, embroidered on it in navy blue around his waist. Nate smirked at Serena's lust-filled gaze.

"See something you like?" Nate asked. Instead of responding she pounced on him and kissed him passionately, running her slender fingers through his wet, tousled locks. She pulled away breathless.

"Maybe I should just buy towels as my wardrobe if you're going to react like this," Nate held Serena close to him. Serena laughed and released him.

He dressed in dark jeans and a baby blue button-up. He ran his hand through his hair making it perfectly tousled, a look Nate wore so well.

"Where are we going to lunch again?" Serena questioned.

"Gilt," Nate responded as he intertwined their fingers as they entered the elevator.

"I can't believe we're getting married in a week!" Serena squealed.

"I can't believe it took me so long to propose to you," Nate squeezed her hand, "I surprised you didn't leave me."

"I love you too much to leave you," Serena pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"And I thank god for that everyday because I honestly don't know what I would do if anything happened to you," Nate put an arm around her waist.

"You would move on. You're only twenty years old. I wouldn't expect you to stay single forever just because I-" Serena said as they walked out of the elevator.

"Do not even finish that sentence. Do you honestly think that I could move on? I-I would go insane if I couldn't see you everyday or ever again. I wouldn't know what to do. I would _never_ move on. Do you understand that?" Nate said getting slightly angry that she even thought of such a thing, "I almost went crazy when you went to boarding school in seventh grade and didn't come back until freshman year. I was so worried that you weren't going to come back."

Serena smiled timidly, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Nate kissed her softly as they boarded Serena's car. Once again, Serena was driving so Nate quickly put on his seatbelt.

"Am I that bad of a driver?" Serena pouted as she pressed the button to start the car.

"No, just a bit...reckless," Nate said.

Serena smiled and sped out of the parking lot. She laughed at Nate's facial expression.

They arrived at Gilt pretty quickly becuase Serena drove way over the speed limit.

They walked inside and the hostess looked up from the screen and smiled, mostly at Nate. Serena narrowed her eyes at the girl's behavior. Serena laid her left hand on Nate's chest and put the other around his waist as he put his arm around her shoulders.

As the disappointed hostess led them over to where Chuck and Blair were seated, Nate whispered in her ear, "You were jealous."

Serena scowled, "She was practically salivating over you."

"She didn't even compare," Nate pulled out her chair for her.

Serena and Blair embraced with a smile as he and Chuck greeted each other.

"So, Archibald, are you ready to become a husband?" Blair said teasingly.

"Absolutely," Nate replied without even thinking.

"Can you believe this is how everything turned out?" Serena questioned.

Everyone looked at her confusedly so she elaborated, "Well, when we were freshmen, we all thought that Nate and Blair would get married, Chuck would travel all over the world, still a womanizer, and I would still be the ditzy, blonde partier that I was then. But, look at us now. Nate and I are getting married in seven days, Chuck and Blair fell in love and he hasn't slept with anyone other than Blair in three years. Everything has really changed since we were freshmen."

"I'm glad it did because we were all supposed to be this way," Blair smiled as she leaned into Chuck's side.

"Me, too," the other three said in unison.

They ordered their drinks and food as they chatted aimlessly.

"Did you ever realize that we can drink without getting carded at any bar we want?" Nate asked.

"Our parents probably pay them," Blair shrugged.

"I wouldn't put it past them," Serena sighed.

There food came and they conversed some more about upcoming galas and other parties they would most likely have to attend.

"What are you two doing tomorrow?" Blair asked her best friend as they sipped on their drinks. Nate stopped eating abruptly as he turned to Serena.

"Oh, um, we're going to the cemetary," Serena said as she fiddled with her ring. Nate put an arm around her for comfort even though he knew nothing would help how sad she was.

Both Chuck and Blair's eyebrows furrowed until they realized what tomorrow was. December 7th. It was the anniversary of Eric's suicide.

"We can come with you," Chuck offered without hesitating. His sister needed him tomorrow.

"You don't have to. My mother and Nate are going," Serena said.

"Really, we want to," Blair put her hand over the blonde's.

"Okay. We're meeting my mother at her house at eight so we can get there by eight-thirtyish," Serena said as she looked down. She could really use a drink.

"We'll be there," Chuck replied.

"How about we do some shopping?" Blair asked, trying her best to cheer the blonde up, even if just a little.

Serena just nodded and stood up. Nate helped her slip into her coat. Only Serena Van der Woodsen could pull off shorts in the winter.

"It's going to be okay," Nate whispered in her ear as he helped her. She nodded in reply and intertwined their hands.

Chuck and Blair followed suit and they walked towards Madison Avenue to hit their first stop, Chanel.

Serena purchased a black, long-sleeved dress that came right to the middle of her thigh for tomorrow. It had a rope of crystals right below the chest. It was beautiful, of course, and it fit her figure perfectly. She would pair it with dark grey lace stockings and a pair of black Christian Louboutin pumps. Blair purchased a similar black dress that came right to her knee. The neckline of the dress was all crystals. She would pair her dress with white Manolo Blahnik stilettos. They exited the store and said goodbye. Chuck pulled his sister into a hug.

"It wasn't your fault, S. I know that's exactly what you're thinking and it isn't true," he reassured her before releasing her.

She hugged Blair who somewhat comforted her just by being there. Blair was always there when she needed her. Even if it was just to give her a hug.

They parted ways as Chuck and Blair got in their limo and Serena and Nate walked back towards Serena's car.

Before they got in the car, Nate pulled her into a hug. He slid his hands around her waist and she pressed her head against his chest.

"You're going to be okay, babe. You just have to remember that he loved you and wouldn't want you to be angry at yourself," Nate said as she hugged him tighter, silently crying a little bit.

"I never got to say goodbye," Serena's voice broke.

"I know you didn't. But, you have to know that you couldn't have stopped him," Nate stroked her hair.

"Maybe if I was just there-" Serena started.

"It wouldn't have mattered. He was unhappy and depressed. I'm not saying that what he did was his only option or the right one but you couldn't have changed his decision," Nate pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I miss him," Serena whispered against his chest.

"We all do," Nate opened the door for the passenger seat and helped her in because she was in no shape to drive.

They drove back to Chuck's penthouse quietly, only the sound of Serena's sniffles every few minutes filling the silence. They walked into the lobby, hand in hand, and stepped in the elevator. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him, this time not saying anything.

"I love you," Serena said.

"I love you, too, more than anything in the world," Nate replied.

They walked into the penthouse and saw Chuck sitting on the couch. He turned around and saw Serena's face. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and her cheeks tear-stained.

"Blair went home. She had something to do with Eleanor," Chuck informed, only getting a nod from Serena.

She walked over to the coffee table and found the decanter of scotch empty. She sighed and thought to her self, 'Of course, on the day I need it, it's empty.'

"I was going to order some," Chuck said.

"Don't worry about it. You and Nate should go down to the bar and have a few drinks," Serena offered.

"I don't want to leave you alone," Nate said and Chuck nodded in agreement.

"Really, I could use some time alone, some time to think," Serena said with a small smile. Chuck and Nate exchanged a look.

"We'll only be right downstairs so don't hesitate to call or come down," Chuck grabbed his blackberry.

"We'll be back in a little bit," Nate kissed her gently on the lips.

They went down to the bar and Serena plopped down on the couch and looked at the empty decanter of scotch. She looked away and then back at it again. She really needed one. She grabbed the phone and called down and ordered two bottles. One for the decanter and the other for herself. It arrived within ten minutes. She thanked the man and gave him a tip.

She opened a bottle and took a large gulp, not caring to use a glass. She thought about Eric and took another large gulp. Each time she thought about Eric or something she could've done to save him, she took a swig. Within a half hour, the bottle was gone along with her sobriety. She spun the lid off the second and did the same. It was gone within another half hour. She was heavily drunk, incoherent, and extremely sad.

Nate and Chuck walked in exactly an hour later. Nate took in the two bottles of empty scotch and his eyes widened. Serena just sat there with an emotionless look on her face.

She slurred, "You know, he called me this day six years ago, begging me to come home from boarding school today. I said I couldn't. I wanted to surprise him when I got there the next day. He was so disappointed. He said goodbye. Not his usual see ya later or talk to you tomorrow. He said 'Goodbye Serena.' I should've known something was wrong. Little did I know that when I got there the next day, I would find him on the bathroom floor, covered in blood, not breathing, no pulse. If I would've got there an hour earlier, I could've stopped him, maybe even fifteen minutes. That was all it took for him to do that."

Chuck and Nate both sighed. It broke their hearts, looking at the girl they both loved, in different ways of course, break right in front of their eyes. She blamed herself for his death. Chuck and Serena had become extremely close after Eric's death. Bart and Lily had recently married and he was her step-brother. They lived in the same house and was always there. All of her friends were really helpful when the Van der Woodsens and the two Basses lost Eric.

"It wasn't your fault, Serena. You couldn't have stopped him. He could've done that with you in the next room," Chuck helped Nate walk her to their room.

"It is my fault. I should've been there for him. He should've had someone to talk to," Serena whimpered. In the next moment she was passed out. They laid her on her stomach with a garbage can next to her. Nate went out of the room with Chuck to get her some water and aspirin for when she woke up. It was only four in the afternoon so she would probably wake up in the middle of the night, dehydrated with a major headache.

"I knew we shouldn't have left her," they said in unison.

"I don't know what else to do," Nate confessed.

"Just be there for her. That's all you can do," Chuck handed him two aspirin as Nate filled a glass with water.

Nate nodded as a thank you and walked back to the room. He took off Serena's stilettos and she woke up slightly. She raised her arms in the air, signalling she wanted to get changed. He helped her take of her stockings, shorts, and shirt, leaving her in only her pale pink panties and bra. He grabbed a button-up from his closet for her but by the time he turned back around, she was tucked under the blanket and fast asleep. He smiled. She looked angelic when she slept. He stripped down to only his boxers and got into bed with her. She felt the shift in the bed and rolled over, opening her eyes only the slightest bit and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and pressed the button for the curtains to close. He drifted off to sleep with the love of his life in his arms.

A little bit past one, he was awoken by the sound of Serena getting sick in the bathroom. He walked in to see her on the floor, still in only her panties and bra, with a tired look on her face. He sat down beside her and held her hair back as she got sick once more. She brushed her teeth and took the two aspirin before he carried her back to bed. Her back was pressed to his chest and his arm around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her neck and she giggled.

"I'm tired, Natie," Serena giggled as he kissed her neck once more.

"Are you sure I can't change that?" Nate asked as she rolled over to face him.

"No," she said breathily.

She smiled seductively and pulled him on top of her.

"I'm never too tired for you, Natie," she breathed out as he made a trail from her neck to the valley of her breasts. Her stomach flipped.

She shivered as a made his way down her stomach. He stopped and made his way back up and kissed her on the mouth. His tongue grazed her lip and she allowed him access. He pulled her on top of him and sat up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to pull herself closer to him than she already was. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her so they were chest to chest.

"I love you," she said against his lips.

"I love you more," he fiddled with the front clasp of her bra.

"Not possible," she ran her hands through his hair.

He unclasped her bra, "I've loved you for twenty years."

"Me, too," she pulled at the elastic of his silk boxers.

He laid her down gently on the bed and eased himself down on top of her. They spent the rest of the night showing how much they loved each other.

Nate woke up the next morning to an obnoxious alarm with his arms wrapped around Serena's waist. She felt him shift in the bed and stretched.

"Didn't you hear that?" Nate questioned.

"Hear what?" The blonde asked.

"The alarm," Nate said as Serena stood up completely bare, and walked into the bathroom.

"Nathaniel, what time do we have to be at Lily's again?" Chuck asked as Nate opened the door in his boxers.

"We have an hour," Nate informed. Chuck nodded and walked out the door.

They readied themselves for the day as they ate croissants from Serena and Blair's favorite bakery. They boarded the limo and left to pick up Blair at precisely 7:40. Blair joined them in the limo and gave Serena a sympathizing smile.

The four of them picked up Lily and headed toward the cemetary. The limo was silent; no one had even a trace of emotion on their faces.

Chuck exited the limo first and helped both Lily and Blair out of the car. Nate followed and lent his hand to Serena. They all walked quietly over to the gravestone. It read:

_Eric Van der Woodsen _

_ Beloved son, brother, and friend_

_ July 17, 1993- December 7, 2005_

Serena looked down at the stone and her vision blurred. She could no longer read the words.

"He was only twelve," she murmured twirling her engagement ring.

Not one of them didn't have tears in their eyes. Serena and Lily were sobbing. Nate pulled Serena against his chest. Nate didn't try to say words of comfort because he knew nothing was going to work today.

They all placed flowers on the grave along with a picture of Eric.

"I will be right there. I just need a few minutes," Serena said, as they started to walk.

They all nodded and walked up to the limo, leaving Serena behind.

"Hey, Er," Serena whispered, "I miss you."

She ran her fingers along his name, tears sliding down her pink cheeks.

"I wish you would've talked to me. If you would've told me that you were thinking about _that._ I hate that you felt so alone, " she whimpered, "I love you."

She quickly turned around and sped towards the limo. She didn't even give Arthur a chance to open her door. She swumg open the door and slid in, slamming it behind her.

She looked out the window and Nate placed his hand on her knee. She looked out the window throughout the entire ride to Lily's. She barely bid Lily a goodbye.

On their way to the Palace, it was almost noon my now, Blair turned around to face Serena.

"Serena?" Blair said, getting the blonde's attention.

"Yeah?" Serena shifted in the comfortable leather seat.

"How are you, Sweetie?" Blair asked.

"Fine," Serena lied.

"S, how are you really?" Blair questioned, seeing right through her apparent lie.

"Sad. Upset. Confused," the blonde listed.

"Well, that is exactly why I thought of something to take your mind off of things," Blair smiled mischieviously at her three best friends.

She pulled out two bottles of Dom.

Chuck smirked, "Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

"What do you mean?" She furrowed her brow.

"Normally, you would tell Serena to talk it out but you just encouraged her to get drunk and forget," Chuck explained with a smirk.

"Well, I realized something. If you make Serena talk it out, she will but then run off and get drunk. So, I figured why don't we get her drunk and make sure she's safe," Blair smiled at her best friend.

Serena leaned across the seat and embrace Blair, "I love you, B."

"Love you, too, S," Blair smiled as she hugged the blonde.

He rolled down the window divider, "Arthur, just drive around the city for a while."

"Okay, Mr. Bass," Arthur nodded as Chuck rolled the window back up. The non-judging breakfast club popped open the bottle. Hey, it was 5 o'clock somewhere.

At about 8 o'clock at night, two bottles of Dom, a few bottles of scotch, and eight hours later, the four of them staggered in 1812 with drunken smiles on their faces.

"B, I'm hungry," Serena whined.

"Then eat something," Blair giggled.

"I'll call Alfonso," Chuck intoxicatedly searched for his cellphone.

"Alfonso, Chuck Bass, I need a grilled cheese with truffle oil, three orders of mac and cheese, and pumpkin pie," Chuck slurrs into the phone.

He hears Serena shout from the living room, "Don't forget the creme brulee and apple crostada!"

He finished the order and walked into the parlour, plopping down on the couch next to Blair. Nate was on the loveseat with Serena in his lap. They were making out heavily. Chuck smirked and Blair made a fake disgusted look. They were used to their drunken behavior. Both Serena and Nate got very affectionate when they drank.

There was a knock at the door and Serena leaped out of Nate's lap and ran for the door but not before tripping over the coffee table, getting rug burn on both knees. Although, she was way too drunk to feel it so she hopped back up and swinging open the door, startling the man with their cart of food. Nate, Blair, and Chuck all laughed at Serena. Her knees would hurt tomorrow.

"Thank you!" She squealed at the man.

"Your welcome, Miss Van der Woodsen," the man smiled politely.

"It's Archibald," she corrected as she gestured him in the door. This brought a huge smile to Nate's face. She was drunk off her ass but still remembered that they were getting married in six days.

He set all of the food on the coffee table that Serena tripped over and bid them a goodnight.

"I'm starving!" Serena picked up her grilled cheese and took a big bite.

"Thanks, Chuckie," Serena teased with a smirk.

Chuck rolled his eyes as he dug into his mac and cheese, feeling like a teenager again. He hadn't eaten it in years.

They all ate their food with a steady flow of conversation in the air, pigging out on the desserts. After they finished eating, the four of them were exhausted.

"I never thought I'd say this on this date, but I had fun today," Serena smiled at her best friends and fiance, "I love you guys."

Her eyes were droopy, as were Blair's. The blonde and brunette walked into the master bedroom and laid down in the middle of the bed, snuggling into the blanket. Chuck and Nate followed, each laying on the outside. Nate was next to Serena who was next to Blair who was next to Chuck. They all drifted off to sleep just like they did when they were younger.

Blair woke up the next morning and smiled. They used to do this all of the time when they were younger. She was always the first up, followed by Chuck and then they had to wake both of the blondes up. She thought to herself, "Just like old times."

It had seemed like forever since they had a night like this, truly acting their age and getting drunk off their asses. She made her way into the living room and ordered breakfast even though it was almost noon. Soon after, Chuck came out of the bedroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I ordered breakfast," Blair hugged her boyfriend with a smile.

He looked over her. Her hair disarrayed, make up from last night, and a wrinkled dress and she still looked like absolute perfection. She always looked perfect to him. He wanted her forever.

"Marry me," Chuck breathed out.

Blair's eyes widened and jaw fell, "What?"

"Marry me," he repeated.

"Yes!" Blair squealed and jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

Chuck pulled away and genuinely smiled. He walked her towards the safe and opened it. He brought out little black box. Chuck turned around to face Blair and opened it. She gasped. Inside the box sat a beautiful Harry Winston diamond ring. It was absolutely gorgeous and fit Blair perfectly.

"It's beautiful," Blair smiled.

"It's yours," Chuck replied as he slid the diamond onto her finger.

She squealed and jumped and ran towards the bedroom. She jumped onto the sleeping blonde, screeching in her ear.

Serena grumbled, "Christ, who let the damn seagulls in."

"I'm engaged!" Blair wiggled her fingers in the blonde's face.

Serena shrieked right along with her as she brought her into a bone-crushing hug.

"I am so happy for you, B!" Serena examined the ring excitedly.

"You're getting married and I just got engaged! this is amazing!" Blair beamed.

After the congratulations were finished, they all took some aspirin and settled down on the couches. Blair begged to watch Tiffany's. All she had to do was pout a little to get Chuck to give in. They spent the day like they used to as kids. They drank Godiva hot chocolate, ate room service, and watched Audrey movies at Blair's request.

"Natie, I want to make brownies!" Serena smiled giddily, lifting her head from his chest.

"S, do you even know how to turn on the oven?" Blair chuckled.

"Yeah, you just press the little button," Serena gestured, poking her finger at nothing.

"Come on, let's get this disaster started," Nate stood, offering Serena his hand.

She jumped and ran into the kitchen. She pulled out the flour, sugar, cocoa, and butter. Nate looked around the kitchen for the other ingredients. Once they found them all, they followed the directions.

After it was all mixed, Serena squealed, "Let's add chocolate chips and caramel!"

She grabbed them from the cabinet and poured some of each in before throwing the batter in a pan for baking. The oven was preheated so she popped them in the oven.

Forty-five minutes later, the oven beeped and Nate pulled them out of the oven.

"They smell surprisingly amazing, Sis," Chuck smirked.

She cut four pieces and dished them out.

"They're really good, S! I'm honestly surprised since you've never cooked a day in your life," Blair smiled.

After they finished, they went back into the living room to watch another Audrey film.

"Guys, I want to bake you a surprise. All of you stay in here!" Serena jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen once more.

While they were sitting on the couch, she had found a recipe for salted caramel macarons. They were Blair favorite from Pierre Herme. She sifted the flour and made the mix for the cookie. She went to lift the bowl and it slipped from her grasp, sending the mixture all over the floor. The bowl hit with a loud thump sending Nate flying into the kitchen. Serena had the mixture all over the floor and herself. She took a step towards him mindlessly, her foot stepping in the mix. She slipped causing her to fly into the air and her ass to hit the ground. She laughed, Nate joining in with her.

"Are you laughing at me, Archibald?" Serena stood up, sliding in the process. She really had the mix everywhere now. It was in her hair and all.

"Who? Me? No way," Nate said dramatically.

She darted towards him, tickling his sides while taking him to the floor with her.

"I can't believe you did that!" Nate smeared some more mix across her cheeks, as she put her sticky hands in his hair.

Blair came in, Chuck following her.

"What the hell is going on? What happened in here?" Blair questioned.

"I...slipped," Serena offered.

They stood up and exchanged a devious look. Blair noticed and backed away slowly.

Serena jumped onto her brother as Nate tackled Blair into a bear hug.

"My hair!" Blair yelled as she laughed.

Chuck was covered from head to toe as well. They all laughed and sat on the kitchen floor, talking awhile until they decided it was wise to call the maids.

They were all showering when the maids arrived. The maids went into the kitchen and looked around.

"Oh, lord," the one maid muttered before they both started cleaning.

* * *

I know it got a bit angst-y with all of talk to Eric's suicide but I hope I made up for it with fluffy NJBC bonding, Chuck's impromptu proposal, and Serena's baking attempt.


	5. Chapter 5

Serena and Blair sat at the dining room table at the Vanderbilt Mansion. They arrived on Thursday so there was no chance that they would be late on Saturday.

"Let's go over the list of songs for the reception, not the after party," Blair took a piece of pink paper from Serena incase she had any suggestions and looked at her expectantly.

Serena was staring off into space.

"S!" Blair snapped, getting her attention.

"Yeah?" Serena looked at Blair.

"The list of songs for the reception, we need to go over it," Blair said softly.

"Oh, okay," Serena pulled a piece of paper from a folder, "For the reception, I did multiple older songs because of the elders and besides, the after party is for us with like dance music and stuff."

Blair read to list to herself.

_Songs for the Wedding:_

_Walking down the aisle- A Moment Like This- Kelly Clarkson_

_Walking into mansion- Ho Hey- The Lumineers_

_First Dance- Again- Secrets in Stereo_

_Father/Bride- Isn't She Lovely- Stevie Wonder_

_Mother/Groom- I'll Always Love My Mama- Intruders_

_Garter Removal/ Toss- Hot In Herre- Nelly_

_Bouquet Toss- Single Ladies- Beyonce_

_Cake Cutting- I Can't Help Myself- The Four Tops_

_Throughout the Reception:_

_Stand By Me- Ben E. King_

_I'm Yours- Jason Mraz_

_Eternal Flame- The Bangles_

_Marry You- Bruno Mars_

_Forever and For Always- Shania Twain_

_Working My Way Back To You- The Spinners_

_Can You Feel The Love Tonight?- Elton John_

_Everlasting Love- Carl Carlton_

_You and Me- Lifehouse (Wedding Version)_

_Dancing In The Moolight- King Harvest_

_You're Still The One- Shania Twain_

_You Make Me Smile- Uncle Kracker_

_Hold Back The Night- The Trammps_

_Bubbly- Colbie Caillat_

_Leaving/Exit/To the After-party- Highway To Hell- AC/DC_

"Highway to Hell, S?" Blair smirked.

Serena shrugged with a smile, "It has a lyric about going there with friends so I found it fitting."

"I like it," Blair replied as she looked over the papers for the caterers, the flowers, and all of the other necessities for a wedding.

"I cannot believe you, Serena Van der Woodsen, party girl of the Upper East Side, is getting married in a day," Blair squealed.

"I know," Serena sighed happily, "I can't wait."

"Let's go over this checklist," Blair pulled another paper out of the folder.

"So the flowers will be here Saturday morning, the caterers are taken care of, your dress, my dress, and the others are all here, including Lily and Anne's. Nate's tux, along with Chuck, Tripp, Michael, and Matt's. We still haven't heard from your Dad, though, Sweetie. I hope he will make it. We have the chairs, all of the decor for inside and out, tables and chairs for the reception, and the priest will be here tomorrow sometime so he isn't late either. And Nate is-" she was stopped by the golden boy himself walking through the doorway.

"Hey, babe," Nate leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

"Hey," she smiled up at him. He sat down a low-fat, French vanilla latte on the table for her and a black coffee for Blair.

"Everything's ready to go?" He had a goofy smile on his face.

"Yep," the blonde popped the 'p'.

"Do you both have the rings?" Blair questioned them both.

They nodded and Serena stood up.

"Thanks for all your help, B," Serena hugged the brunette, "I couldn't have done this without you or your OCD tendencies."

They both chuckled as Nate intertwined his fingers with hers.

"No problem, S," Blair answered a phone call as she walked into the next room, her voice disappearing, they heard her yelling, "No! I do not want hydrangeas! Roses! I said roses!"

They laughed as they walked towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Serena questioned.

"The balcony," Nate smiled.

They stopped in their room for Serena to throw on a black, thick, wool sweater. He lead her towards the door the opened onto the balcony.

She instantly smiled, "It's snowing!"

They walked towards the edge, leaving their footprints as they went.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her chin on his chest as she looked up at him, "It's going to be perfect, Natie."

"I know," Nate kissed her forehead.

She looked over to see the snow dusting the grounds and a car pulled up.

"Who's that?" Serena asked Nate, her brow furrowed.

Nate shrugged and they walked back downstairs.

"Dad?" Serena sounded confused, "I thought you weren't coming."

"Well, I got off of work and caught a plane," her father took off his coat and scarf, handing them to a maid.

"Nice to see where your priorities are," Serena said bitterly, crossing her arms under her chest.

"My apologies, Serena," William looked down.

"Who was going to walk me down the aisle if you decided not to show?" Serena ran a hand through her slightly damp waves from the snow.

"I was speaking with Charles in case that were to happen," William offered.

"Right, your back up," Serena laughed and then muttered, "Excuse me."

She walked around him and out the front door. She walked towards where the wedding would be held. Nate was walking after her but not before throwing a look at William.

"Serena, slow down," Nate jogged towards her.

She spun around, facing him, "Why am I always his last priority? I'm his daughter and I know this sounds selfish but I should come close to the beginning of that list. He has always put his work before me. He was even going to work the day his daughter was getting married. What father does that?"

"I don't know," Nate said quietly, "He doesn't realize how amazing you are. He should always put you before work and that doesn't sound selfish because it's right."

Her teeth were chattering and her cheeks were flushed.

"Come on," Nate held out his hand with a smile, "Let's go to the treehouse."

The 'treehouse' was massive. It shouldn't even be considered a treehouse due to it's size. There was a full-sized kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a living room. Serena and Nate spent most of their time up here when they visited. Serena took his hand as he led her towards the entrance. On the ground, their was a small structure that held the spiral staircase to get up into the treehouse. She walked into the living room and plopped down onto the plush couch, sighing.

"Nate?" Serena grabbed her fiance's attention.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"We're getting married the day after tomorrow," Serena smiled.

A wide grin came to his face, placing a kiss on her forehead, "I wish it was tomorrow."

She chuckled and stood up, heading to the next room. It held a hot tub and a sauna. She shed her clothes and wrapped a towel around her. She tied her hair up in a bun and grabbed her old, worn copy of _The Beautiful and Damned _that sat on a table where she left it outside the sauna. She sat down on the wooden bench and sighed. It was so relaxing in there. It was like a personal spa. Nate then walked in, wearing only a white towel around his waist. He sat down next to her.

"I wish your father treated you right. He doesn't deserve you," Nate said to the blonde.

"Well, loving and caring parents isn't on the menu for people like us. That's why we acted the way we did when we were teenagers. We didn't have parents who set boundaries like they should have," Serena replied, "That's why I was such a party animal. If you weren't there with me, I don't know what would'vev happened at some of those parties. You fended off all of the creeps, even before we got together."

"That's because I loved you since I was five," Nate chuckled, earning a giggle from Serena.

"I'm glad that part of my life is over. Don't get me wrong, I still love to go out and have fun at a bar or club but, I don't want to be ocified to the point where I can't walk," Serena clasped her hand in his.

"Me, too. You always worried me when you were like that. Especially that time in freshman year. You scared me to death," Nate shuddered, remembering the memory.

"That was when my Dad told me he didn't want to see me," Serena muttered, looking down.

_Freshman Year (Six Years Ago)_

_The Non-Judging Breakfast Club was at Marquee, a popular night club. They were sitting at a table in the back. Blair was sipping champagne, worrying about gaining weight from too much alcohol. Chuck was not sober but, far from drunk. He had a high tolerance level, which they all knew. Nate wasn't drinking that night. He was too busy making sure an ocified Serena didn't get into any trouble._

_"Come on, Natie! Have a drink with me!" Serena poked him in the arm, giggling._

_"I'm good," he held up his Pepsi._

_Him and Blair were trying to get her to stop drinking, little by little, because if you just took it from her she would get angry and probably call you a buzz kill._

_"Fine," she sighed, "More for me."_

_She threw back the rest of her drink, some concoction she made up while she was at boarding school. It apparently had a very high alcohol content. _

_She looked around the table, seeing three of everyone. The last thing she felt her cheek hit against the table before blackness took over._

_Nate shook her, "Serena?"_

_He shook her shoulder a little harder, alarm now in his tone, "Serena!"_

_Both Chuck and Blair were already sitting up straighter. Blair had her phone out, already calling for an ambulance._

_Nate swooped her up into his arms with ease, carrying her outside where they were already met with paramedics._

_She was taken from his arms and put on a stretcher. They had an oxygen mask on her and placed her into the truck before he could get a word out. _

_The trio followed the ambulance in Chuck's limo. Nate and Blair were freaking out as Chuck talked on the phone to the people at the club, threatening them about going to the press. He was a good brother when he wanted to be._

_"We should probably call Dan," Nate offered bitterly._

_Blair rolled her eyes but called him quickly, just telling him to meet them at the hospital._

_By the time they got out of the limo, Serena was already being taken into the ER. Nate sighed as he sat down, tapping his foot nervously._

_Suddenly, he began shooting out questions, "What do you think is wrong? Will she be okay? Is she going to survive? I need to see her."_

_Before Chuck or Blair could answer, Dan Humphrey came jogging into the waiting room._

_"What's wrong?" He questioned, out of breath._

_"We don't know," Chuck stated with distaste. Everyone knew how much he didn't like the Brooklynite._

_"Well, what happened?" Dan asked._

_"We don't know," Blair snapped,"Now sit your ass down and shut up."_

_He complied, sitting across the room._

_"Family of Miss Van der Woodsen?" The doctor asked._

_Blair, Nate, and Chuck all stood up._

_"What happened to her?" Nate was the first to bombard the doctor with questions._

_"She had a severe case of alcohol poisoning, causing her to pass out," Dr. Green explained._

_"She was drinking?" The ever-clueless Lonely Boy asked._

_No one answered him._

_"You can go visit her now," Dr. Green gave them the directions to where she was._

_They all walked back and saw Serena laying in the hospital bed. She looked so tiny and fragile._

_"Why the hell were you drinking?" Dan questioned with anger, "You're fourteen! The only thing you should be drinking is chocolate milk for Christ's sake!"_

_"Dan-" Serena started but he stopped her._

_"I knew you partied but, this is too much," Dan shook his head, "If you keep this up you'll be dead before you're even legally allowed to drink."_

_A wave of anger came over Nate and he swung his fist back, punching him in the face before he said threateningly, "Keep talking to her like that and so will you."_

_Dan held his face for a moment before storming out of the room._

_Everyone was silent until Serena burst out laughing, "That was hiliarious! His face was priceless."_

_They all joined her before a solemn look came over Nate's face._

_"We'll give you a minute," Chuck said, ushering Blair out of the room._

_They left and Serena patted the space next to her. He sat down and she laid her head on his chest._

_"You really scared me," Nate mumbled against her hair._

_"I'm sorry," Serena whispered._

_"Wanna tell me why you were drinking like that?" Nate smoothed her long, blonde locks down her back._

_"My dad," she muttered, perking Nate's interest, "I found him."_

_"That's great, S. But, why were you drinking?" Nate ran his hand up and down her arm._

_"He said he didn't want to see me," Serena's voice broke._

_"I'm sorry," Nate said quietly, placing a kiss on her head._

_She fell asleep with her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat and their legs intertwined._

"I was a wreck," Serena rested her head on Nate's shoulder.

"My wreck," Nate replied with his cheek on her head.

This brought a small smile to her face.

"I'm getting too hot. Care to join me in the shower, Archibald?" Serena asked coyly as she stood up.

"Of course," Nate replied with a grin.

They got in the cool stand-up shower, steam rising off them. After their shower, Serena dressed in a pair of silk pajamas she left here a while ago and Nate threw on his boxers and pajama pants before they crawled into bed.

She snuggled up to his side, her head on her chest and their legs intertwined.

"Love you," she yawned.

"Love you, too," he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.

She all too eagerly obliged, wrapping her leg around his hip, pulling herself closer to his muscular body.

He murmured against her lips, "I love you so much, Serena."

He felt her smile, "I love you, too, Natie."

He pulled her on top of him, kissing her passionately as he ran his hands through her silky hair. He felt her tongue graze his bottom lip and every nerve in his body was electrified. He slid his hands down to her hips, his fingers making patterns in her skin. All of the sudden, a loud giggle was emitted from Serena.

"What? Are you ticklish?" Nate teased, already knowing the answer.

She flipped back onto her back, trying to sheild herself. He straddled her, attacking her sides causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"Stop! Please, Nate!" Serena laughed.

He stopped, looking down at her with love in his eyes.

"Your so beautiful," Nate whispered, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She smiled widely before pulling him down on top of her. She kissed him softly.

"Goodnight," he muttered as he laid down.

"Nighty night, Natie," she replied as he pulled her back against his chest.

The next morning, Nate was awoken by a rather harsh smack in the face with a pillow.

"I thought you two had run off and eloped!" Blair yelled at him.

His eyes were all disoriented from sleep and all Serena did was groan and roll over.

"What are you doing?" Nate sat up a little, rubbing his eyes.

"You scared me half to death! I thought you two ran away!" Blair said, making hand motions.

Nate laughed loudly.

Blair's eyebrows rose in confusion, "Are you drunk?"

He shook his head, "I pictured you running around screaming at everyone about us supposedly running away and the scared looks everyone had from the mad woman hollering at them."

"This isn't funny, Archibald! I have exactly twenty four hours to make sure everything is perfect! Now, wake your fiancee up and get your asses out of bed!" Blair commanded before answering her phone, "I said roses! There better be blue and white roses here tomorrow morning or your business is gone!"

Nate chuckled as the petite brunette walked out of the room.

He looked over to Serena who had the duvet over her head, attempting to block out the noise.

"Serena," Nate said softly.

She groaned again and threw the covers off her face, "It's too early."

"Thank the wedding planner," Nate replied as he stood, stretching.

She mumbled something before standing up and walking into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and hair before exiting into the kitchen where Nate had already made her a latte and him a coffee.

"You're the best," she complimented before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

She plopped down on a stool by the granite bar.

"You know Blair is gonna be here any minute to yell at you for not being dressed, right?" Nate asked, amusedly.

"I'm going to be getting married in twenty-four hours. She can yell all she wants. I'm relaxing," Serena replied with an equal amount of amusement.

"Mhmm," Nate nodded as Blair came walking briskly into the room.

"Serena, why aren't you showered and dressed? We have a lot to go over," Blair pointed to the bedroom.

Serena sighed and hopped off the high stool, walking towards the bedroom. Nate laughed quietly earning a playful glare from Serena.

A half hour later, Serena exited the bedroom dressed in a loose, heather grey sweater, black leather leggings, and black patent leather Manolo stilettos. She had her hair thrown carelessly up into a high ponytail and only a red lip gloss on as make up.

"Ready," she grabbed her cellphone.

"Love you," she kissed Nate before heading towards Blair who was waiting by the door.

"Love you, too," he waved.

She flashed a smile before walking down the staircase with Blair already talking her ear off.

He sighed before plopping down on the couch. He heard a shrill voice that belonged to Blair reprimanding someone.

Chuck walked through the door, sitting next to Nate.

"What'd you get yelled at for?" Nate chuckled.

"I was told to not get you drunk or else she would be sleeping in flanel or a month," Chuck rolled his eyes.

Nate laughed at Chuck's expression.

"You're gonna deal with those threats for the rest of your life," Nate pointed out.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Chuck smiled genuinely, "And you're going to have to deal with my sister's craziness for the rest of your's."

"I know and I'll love every second of it," Nate grabbed his orange juice from the coffee table, "So what do you have planned?"

"What are you talking about?" Chuck questioned, obviously aware of what he was speaking of.

"You're Chuck Bass, and you're telling me that you don't have a bachelor party planned?" Nate asked incredolously.

"Alright, I did, but Blair found out and cancelled it so we are going to do something here," Chuck said.

"I rather have it here anyway because then we don't have to worry about passing out somewhere and not being here on time," Nate replied.

"Great," Chuck replied as he stood up, "But, not exactly here. This is where the girls are having their party."

Nate nodded and headed towards the shower.

That night they had their bachelor/bachelorette parties and everything went by smoothly. No strippers, the right amount of alcohol, and most importantly, the bride and the groom didn't see each other.

The next morning, Serena shot up out of bed, "I'm getting married today! Up and at 'em girls!"

Blair was lying next to her and Penelope, Kati, and Isabel were all sprawled across the furniture.

"There are three bathrooms in the treehouse. I'm taking the master to shower," Serena rambled, "You can use the other two."

Serena filled the Jacuzzi tub, her hair piled into a bun on top of her head and slid into the hot water. She felt her muscles relax as soon as the jets hit her skin.

After soaking for awhile, she climbed out of the tub and into the stand-up shower. She washed her hair with her favorite vanilla shampoo and conditioner and used her favorite strawberry smootie body wash.

She stepped out of the steamy bathroom with a towel on her head and her pale pink silk robe to find the other four showered, sitting on the couch in their silk robes which were all different colors. Blair's was pale blue, Penelope's was violet, Kati's was a deep red, and Isabel's was a pretty yellow. Lily and Anne came in with their robes on, too. Lily's was black and Anne's was white.

"At nine, the masseuses will be here for massages. At ten, the manicurists and pedicurists will be here. Then at eleven, the hair stylists and make-up artists will arrive. Finally, at twelve, we will get dressed and Serena will walk down the aisle at precisely twelve-thirty," Blair smiled at her expert planning skills.

"Perfect," Serena sighed.

As soon as she sat down, the sound of the doorbell rang through the tree house.

Serena pressed the button and sang into the speaker, "Come in!"

After their morning of pampering, twelve o'clock came around.

"Ladies, it's time to get dressed!" Anne said excitedly.

Everyone's hair and make-up was done to perfection. Serena looked gorgeous. Her hair was put up into an intricate updo. It was perfectly messy which described Serena perfectly. There was a beautiful white rose placed in the style. Her eyes were dusted in gold and creme eyeshadow, along with mascara, her cheeks were dressed with the slightest hint of bronzer, and a sparkly bright pink gloss decorated her lips. She had the entire barbie thing going on for her, from the pink lips, blue eyes, perfect body, and bleached blonde hair except hers was natural.

"You look amazing, Sweetie," Lily gushed and all of the others added their compliments.

"Are you ready to get married?" Isobel squealed, earning an eager nod from Serena.

"I can't believe my baby is getting married," Lily said, tearing up.

"Mom, you'll ruin your makeup!" Serena pulled her into a hug.

"And you'll wrinkle your dress!" Lily replied, "I love you, darling."

"Love you, too, Mom," Serena smiled.

"We should probably get you over to the house so you can walk out on time," Anne smiled at her soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

"She's right, S. Being fashionably late is not something you do at your own wedding," Blair teased.

"I'm ready," Serena sucked in a deep breath.

"One more thing," Lily rummaged through her purse.

She pulled out a case. It held a gorgeous diamond necklace.

"It was Grandma's," Lily smiled, "So there is your something old."

Anne was next and she handed Serena a smaller box that held diamond earrings, "Something new."

"Something borrowed," Lily handed her another box that held a diamond anklet. Penelope took it and fastened it around her ankle.

"Something blue," Blair smirked, handing her a blue garter.

"Awe! I love you guys! Group hug!" She pulled all six of them into a hug, all of them careful not to wrinkle anyone's dress. She put on the jewelry and slid the garter on.

"I'm ready now?" She said more as a question.

"After Chuck takes our pictures," Blair said and as if on a timer, he walked in.

She continued, "We already have pictures from the preparations. Now, you're ready."

They lined up: Penelope, Kati, Isobel, Serena, Blair, Lily, and Anne. Then Serena and Blair took a few. Then each of the others took a picture with Serena.

"Here," Blair walked towards Chuck, "I will take a picture of you, Serena, and Lily."

After all of the pictures were taken, Chuck left and was followed by the girls. Serena walked down the spiral staircase with a blinding smile on her face. They walked up the path towards the house. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining but it was flurrying at the same time. A perfect day for a winter wedding.

They entered the house and got into their order. Penelope paired up with Tripp, Kati paired up with Michael, Isobel paired up with Matt, and Blair paired up with Chuck.

Lily and Anne walked out to their seats after they saw everything was situated. Serena felt a presence beside her. It was her father. She smiled at him softly which he returned. She put her hand in the crook of his arm as the music started playing. 'A Moment Like This' by Kelly Clarkson filled everyone's ears. They all filed out with picture perfect smiles upon their faces.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?_  
_Would you believe me? Would you agree?_  
_It's almost that feeling we've met before_  
_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_  
_When I tell you love has come here and now_  
_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_  
_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_  
_Oh, I can't believe its happening to me_  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_  
_Everything changes, but beauty remains_  
_Something so tender I can't explain_

_Well, I may be dreaming, but still lie awake_  
_Can't we make this dream last forever?_  
_And I'll cherish all the love we share_  
_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_  
_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_  
_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_  
_Could this be the greatest love of all?_  
_I want to know that you will catch me when I fall_  
_So let me tell you this_

"Are you ready?" William asked his daughter. She nodded.

"Thanks, Dad," she replied.

"My pleasure," he counted to ten and then they both started walking. There were audible gasps. Nate's had the biggest smile on his face. He wore an expression of awe and love.

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_  
_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_  
_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_  
_Oh, like this_  
_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_  
_Oh, like this_

She reached Nate at the end of the song. Her father kissed her cheek and placed her hand in Nate's.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he whispered back

The priest began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore, if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

The priest was about to continue when a shrill scream pierced the air, "Stop! You can't get married!"


End file.
